


The Dark Side of the Moon

by Janie94



Series: Tales from the Tribes [9]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Secrets, Very Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94
Summary: After their battle with the Golden Tribe, Sergio realizes that the upcoming war might not be won as easily as he thought.As if that wasn't enough, their Omegas are mysteriously dying one by one. In order to save the last ones and enable the White Tribe to survive, Sergio needs to take on a mate. But none of their Omegas is a good match...





	The Dark Side of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts).



> My dear readers, 
> 
> It has been way too long since I was active in this fandom. Real life has been really exhausting and I barely got to write or read anything.  
> I still can't believe that it has been more than half a year since I posted the latest part of this series and I apologize for the delay. Let's hope the next one doesn't take that long again.  
> If anyone is new to this series, please start with 'Always and Forever' and make your way through the series chronologically. The pairings change wtih each part but there is an overlapping story arch, which makes it hard for new readers to just hop in.
> 
>  
> 
> My dear Blue_Night and mariothellama,
> 
> I really missed both of you so much! I'm sorry for making you wait so long but I really needed to take a break. My inspiration went missing sometime in November last year and I really thought I would never see it again, but last week it showed up at my door step and how. Just look at the word count of this thing. I promised myself to never write a chapter/one shot as long as 'Innocence of Youth' again which had a little less than 25,000 words. And now this happened. To think that I was aiming for a 8,000 words part; it is kind of laughable right now. Seriosly, I have almost gone mad this past week. ;-)  
> I really hope you don't mind the length, this pairing is not your cup of tea after all. I have been wanting to write Sergio/Cris for a while now but not like this. I expressed some very questionable thoughts in this part, please keep in mind that Sergio is the villain and I had to write half of the story from his mindset. I put extra effort in the supporting characters and squeezed some nice guest appearances in, so you would have something that you liked in between. There is a lot of relevant story progress in this part and we finally get to see the inner works of the White Tribe.

 

 

 

**Tales from the Tribes 9 –**

**The Dark Side of the Moon**

 

It was almost evening by the time Sergio and his men returned to their village. Dozens of people were waiting by the entrance with small bouquets of flowers to greet their victorious warriors like they were used to, but their faces fell when they saw the hunched shoulders and grim faces of the latter.

Sergio’s head guard Gerard was walking towards him with a frown. “You don’t look very happy. What happened?”

Sergio sneered, not sure if he was angrier with the Red Tribe for messing with his plan or himself for underestimating Mats. “The Red Tribe came to Marco’s rescue.”

The younger Alpha raised an eyebrow. “But how could they know you were coming? You took great lengths to sneak into the Golden territory far away from the Red border.”

Sergio shook his head. “I have no idea. But Robert was the one leading Mats and his men towards us, which makes even less sense. He had to be with the Red Tribe but then how could he know that I was invading the Golden territory?”

Gerard went silent at that, quietly walking alongside Sergio as they entered their village. The White Alpha was used to the younger one’s antics and he knew that Gerard would tell him of his suspicions once he was ready to talk about it.

Years ago they had been rivals for the role of leader and it had been a dirty and bloody battle until Sergio had come out on top. The time that had passed and the many battles they had fought side by side had forged a bond of trust and friendship between them.

A bond that had been briefly threatened when Lionel presented as an Omega and they were both courting him, making them rivals once again. But fortunately Lionel had chosen Gerard as his mate rather quickly and ended that fight.

Sergio had been miffed at first but Lionel and Gerard were childhood friends and it made sense why no other man, not even an Alpha as strong as Sergio, could compete with that connection. In hindsight Sergio was even glad. Lionel was much too petite and gentle for his liking and as it turned out he was not even a proper Omega.

Lionel and Gerard had wanted children for a long time but when they had tried unsuccessfully for two years, they had gone to see their healer Iker a few months ago who had confirmed that Lionel was infertile. Sergio still pitied his friend for being stuck with his mate now and he had to marvel at how easily Gerard was handling the situation.

Though the tall Alpha with the light brown hair was heartbroken by the prospect of never becoming a father, he still held on to his mate and defended him when someone dared to talk ill of him. Sergio had learned that the hard way when he had made an appraising remark about the Omega’s infertility and promptly had his friend’s fist smash into his face. Sergio didn’t like to fight with his second-in-command, at least not on such a personal matter and had therefore refrained from talking about Gerard and Lionel’s relationship since then.

Sergio’s eyes wandered over his people and he raised his voice as loud as he could. “Today we came home empty-handed. We had hoped to defeat the Golden Alpha and make his men part of our tribe by the evening but unfortunately the Red Tribe appeared to fight us off.”  
Shocked gasps made the rounds and it was one of the Alpha soldiers – the usually quiet and stoic Toni - who spoke the question they all had. “But why would they help Marco? They lost their leader because of him, I thought they hated him as much as we all do.”

Sergio suppressed a smirk. He had hoped for that question as it gave him a wonderful opportunity of reinstalling his people’s belief in his cause. “I’m convinced they do, Toni. But their alliance with the Golden Tribe was made on an oath and this cannot be broken lightly. Their hands are bound, they have to fight at Marco’s side no matter if they want to or not.” He could see many sympathetic faces, all of them pitying that Mats and his men were apparently slaves to Marco’s will.

“But do not worry, the Golden Alpha will not get away with this. We will free Robert and once he is with us and his bond with the Golden Alpha broken, the oath is futile. And the Red Tribe will fight with us side by side as we bring that rapist down to his knees.” Approving cheering went through the crowd and Sergio raised his fist into the air. “And we will be the strongest tribe in all the borderlands!” Loud cries of approval followed his promise and Sergio turned away from them with a grin. People were so easy to manipulate, even more so his own tribe because they all trusted their chief wholeheartedly. And Sergio was one of the most victorious leaders this tribe had ever had, winning battle after battle until the three other tribes thought better than to attack them.

No one would ever suspect him of lying.

Sergio was heading towards the healer’s cottage where Iker was already waiting for him to treat the superficial wounds Robert had left on him during their fight. Now that the anger of his defeat was waning slightly, Sergio could feel a surge of desire at the thought of the Alpha. He liked his toys putting up a fight. But he had never thought about fucking another Alpha, nor had one ever interested him enough to go through the trouble of breaking them but Robert would be a crown jewel. The former Red Alpha and now Golden Omega being Sergio’s obedient plaything. The thought was rather tempting…

Sergio let Iker undress him, his eyes still replaying the battle as he asked. “I had thought the forced marriage would cause Robert to hate Marco. That he would be glad if I killed his mate and freed him of his burden. But Robert was protecting Marco. Even when he was alone and would have stood no chance against me and my men. Why would he do that?”

Iker took his time with his response, dipping a washcloth into the warm water he had prepared to clean his chief of the sweat and dirt covering his body. “I can only guess. But maybe he has come to care about Marco, perhaps even love him?”

The ridiculous suggestion made Sergio laugh out loud. “A victim falling in love with his rapist? Oh, please! I highly doubt that especially considering Robert was very much in love with his Omega healer. I don’t understand the whole true mate concept, but I doubt it is broken that easily. No, there has to be another explanation.”

Iker fell silent then as he started applying some ointment to Sergio’s wounds and the Alpha eyed him more closely when he recognized the scent of sadness rolling off the Omega. “What’s wrong, Iker?”

The healer sighed heavily as he sat down as well. “Marcelo has gone ill as well.”

Sergio paled. It had started months ago, a mysterious sickness befalling the White Tribe and slowly taking life after life. No one knew what it was and how to cure it, not even Iker who was one of the most skilled healers their tribe had ever seen. And to make matters worse, the sickness seemed to be exclusive to Omegas. Before the sickness had first appeared, their tribe had counted roughly a hundred men with twelve of them being Omegas. Now only three of them remained – Marcelo, Iker and Lionel. The other Omegas had all perished slowly, something that Sergio had avoided mentioning at the gatherings with the other tribes because they would surely take it as a weakness and wait their chance to use the situation to their advantage.

The White Tribe was running out of Omegas to carry on the legacy. They would go extinct. Sergio reached out for Iker’s hand, waiting until he had the Omega’s full attention before he spoke with concern. “And how are you feeling?”

Iker shrugged his shoulders helplessly. “I feel fine, no need to worry about me. I just wish there was something we could do to fight this sickness and stop our friends from dying.”

Sergio thought about that carefully for a moment. “We always had too few Omegas. Maybe our balance was too uneven?”

“That’s possible,” Iker admitted quietly. “But look at the Golden Tribe, since Erik left, they only have two Omegas as well and they are doing fine.”

“As far as we know,” Sergio reminded him because it was highly possible that Marco had kept secrets from the other tribes just like Sergio. It had been ages since Mario had been on one of the gatherings, who knew for sure that the Omega was still alive and well?

But Iker was not done yet. “Regardless of the sickness’ cause I was thinking that maybe a deeper bond between you and the Omegas could help.”

Sergio raised an eyebrow sceptically. “A deeper bond?”

Iker nodded. “Yes. Maybe they feel disconnected with their leader, alone even. Not only do we have far too many Alphas in our tribe, you are practically the definition of ‘Alpha male’.”

“You think my dominance is the reason why the Omegas are getting sick?” Sergio concluded with a bout of anger. He and Iker had always been very close but the healer’s disrespectful behaviour was rubbing him the wrong way.

Iker flinched under his dark scowl but he held his ground. “It is just a thought. Maybe a White Omega would stabilize the balance of the tribe and keep the Omegas healthy.”

Sergio was so surprised that it took him a moment to respond. “You want me to take on a mate?” When Iker nodded, he added, “Leo is already mated and I have never felt particularly attracted to Marcelo. That would leave only you.”

Iker sucked in a breath and Sergio tilted his head, curious of the reason for this reaction. He remembered that Iker had always been popular with the Alphas from their tribe, many of them trying to court him but the healer had always declined politely, claiming he was not interested in them. Maybe he had no intention of ever mating someone though this was a wish strangely common among healers.

“You wouldn’t have to automatically mate me,” Iker told him in a small voice. “The other tribes also have Omegas. Besides the White Omega wouldn’t necessarily have to be an Omega by birth. It is just a title after all.”

Thinking of Robert and Marco, Sergio frowned in irritation. “A chief’s mate was always supposed to be a real Omega. There is no other way for them to have an heir.”

Iker sighed. “But is that really so important now? We have to find a solution to this sickness fast, very fast. And there are arrangements that could be made for you to still have children.”

Sergio forced his protest back, knowing that Iker was one of the very few people he could truly trust. The healer had always supported him and only ever acted in the interest of the tribe, so if he was urging Sergio to find a mate as soon as possible, then the Alpha ought not to ignore him. “I will think about it, okay?”

Iker nodded relieved. “Thank you, White Alpha.”

Sergio squeezed his arm gently, feeling a hint of regret that Iker didn’t seem interested in a mating bond. He was one of the very few people Sergio could imagine to be bonded with for life. “Keep me updated on Marcelo’s condition.” Then he left the cottage to think about the problem at hand. His eyes drifted to the warriors walking around, wondering who would make a good mate.

If Sergio was forced to spend the rest of his life with that person, they better were submissive and liked a rough fuck. Because Sergio had never been a tender man when it came to sex. He was still pure in order to appease the Gods and make it through the purity ritual but he was no stranger to receiving the occasional blow job. The Omegas of the tribe had always loved it when Sergio fucked their mouths hard and without mercy but a lot of Betas would certainly think different about this matter. And Sergio had never felt attracted to any of his Betas.

No, his mate would have to be an attractive and submissive Omega. And if his tribe didn’t have one that suited his needs, then it was time to encroach in another tribe’s territory. Literally.

“Gerard!” he called out and the Alpha came over towards him in an instant. “Lead a few of our men to the Black Tribe’s border. Tell them I wish to speak to Kuba in private.”

Gerard didn’t appear to be pleased by the suggestion. “Again? But Kuba has stated several times now that he wants to stay out of our war with the Golden Tribe. How many times do you want him to say it?”

Sergio growled warningly at him for his bold words. “It’s not about the war. Tell Kuba I’m looking for a suitable mate.”

Several heads turned towards him in shock and Sergio felt the urge to sneer. He would have a mate soon, so what? Some of the elders had told him it was high time anyway.

Gerard was the first to recover and he quickly called some of the nearby warriors to his side. But Sergio was distracted by a pair of dark eyes watching him from the side and when he turned, he got a good look at Cristiano.

The handsome Beta was one of his most loyal and bravest men, a warrior skilled with almost every weapon. For a while Sergio had been worried that Cristiano would want to challenge him for leadership, but though the Beta loved to fight and prove himself a worthy leader for their army, he didn’t seem interested in the position as chief. By now they had become close friends and Sergio wouldn’t hesitate to lay his life into Cristiano’s hands. The Beta was nothing but devoted to his tribe.

Sergio’s eyes travelled up and down the Beta’s form, gauging him. He would have been perfect as a mate – loyal, strong, attractive. If only he had been submissive. Sergio had no idea of Cristiano’s past bed partners – he could not recall ever seeing him with anyone before – but this man was for sure dominant in bed. Nevertheless a surge of desire surged through Sergio and he wondered how it would feel like to have the Beta on his knees and sucking him off. There was a special appeal about getting to subdue a usually dominant man.

He didn’t hide the hunger in his eyes and he could see a slight blush creeping up Cristiano’s cheeks before Gerard’s voice interrupted their silent exchange. “Cristiano, you will come as well. You have been pestering me how bored you are all day.”

The Beta broke eye contact with his chief to approach Gerard and the three other men who would accompany them into Kuba’s territory – Toni and two other Alphas called Arturo and Isco. Sergio let his eyes linger on Cristiano’s form, allowing himself to feel the desire for a few more moments. He was not sure yet if he should act on it but for now he had more important matters at hand.

He just had to hope that Kuba would be inclined to form an alliance with him and give over one of his Omegas, otherwise Sergio would have to rethink his intentions.

 

***

 

_Desire._

Cristiano had hated the feeling ever since he had presented and become old enough to understand what it meant, but he was not prone to feeling it. He hated not being in control of himself, letting instincts mess with his mind but all of this had went straight out of the window when he had seen the unconcealed lust in Sergio’s eyes.

Cristiano’s attraction for the Alpha had grown stronger and stronger over the years and his abstinence from anything that was remotely sexual had not helped matters either. Some nights he would even dream of the White Alpha kissing him and fucking him hard against a tree or into the mattress of his cot. Sometimes Cristiano would wake at this moment, finding himself deeply aroused or even sticky with his release but other times, the pleasant dream would turn into his worst nightmare – their friends and warriors surrounding them and laughing mockingly that the usually so fierce Beta liked having a cock up his ass.

The thought always sobered Cristiano immediately.

Sergio was his weakness but that didn’t mean he had to give in. He could resist. But it wasn’t helping that a small voice kept reminding him that maybe Sergio and the rest of the tribe would not mind his submissive nature. Because this time Sergio was not looking for a quick blow job like several of the Omegas had already given him, he was looking for a mate. And Cristiano had no doubt that he could be the perfect fit for his chief if only he could accept his own demons.

But Sergio was someone who looked down on submissive men and it had transferred to the rest of the warriors. They would mock Cristiano all his life if he told them the truth. Cristiano loved his tribe’s approval and didn’t want to destroy that. Besides, if Sergio had been interested in having Cristiano as his mate, he wouldn’t have sent for Kuba. So even though it hurt, Cristiano forced himself to bury his ridiculous hopes and focus on their mission.

Gerard was leading them over the open lands of their territory, his scent slightly heavier than usual. His rut was due soon, that was for certain. It was still subtle enough not to irritate the other Alphas but Cristiano had always been more attentive to mood swings and he hoped they would be able to return home before the rut broke out and the Alphas would be at each other’s throats.

Arturo leaned over towards him. “Do you have an idea why Sergio would search for a mate now of all times? We’re in the middle of a war, he should have other things to worry about than marriage.”

Arturo was one of the few Alphas not affected by the lack of Omegas in their tribe these days and it was obvious that he didn’t understand Sergio’s wish to have an Omega by his side.

Cristiano shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Maybe he hopes that an Omega from another tribe will not be affected by this strange disease,” Toni cut in from the side. “He has to take a mate one day and if that Omega died too soon, it would probably destroy us all.”

Instantly Cristiano felt a bit better about Sergio’s wish to marry. Of course he had to put the tribe first and make sure they would survive. And who knew what would happen to the other tribes once this war was over? It made sense that he would marry a healthy Omega first before indulging in a war.

Arturo’s face looked troubled. “How do you think the Red Alpha is doing now? I can’t imagine how he must feel like, getting raped by another Alpha over and over again. I think I would lose my mind.”

“He is not the Red Alpha any longer,” Gerard corrected them from the front. But his tone was slightly worried as well.

They had all been shocked when Sergio had returned from the gathering with the news that the former Red Alpha had been forced into a marriage with the Golden Alpha. Up to then most of their people had considered Marco a strong and compassionate leader but taking joy in raping another man made him the exact opposite. Someone who didn’t deserve to lead a tribe. And the White Warriors would fight alongside their chief for that cause.

Gerard’s voice interrupted his thoughts. “We will free him, just like Sergio promised us. And then the Red Tribe will fight on our side.”

It was clearly the end of the discussion.

They made good ground for the two hours they were walking before the path under their feet was getting softer and muddier, the border to the Black Tribe close now.

Small rivulets of dirty water were criss-crossing the grassland by the time they reached the rock formation that marked the end of their territory. Gerard motioned for them to halt while he was climbing the highest rock. He stood on the top for a while, waiting patiently for a patrol to show up.

Arturo and Cristiano were both already shifting their weights from one foot to the other by the time Gerard straightened as he apparently caught sight of a patrol. A few seconds later three Alphas appeared between the bushes and were eying them with visible mistrust.

Cristiano cursed silently when his body was crouching the tiniest bit, instinctively slipping into a more submissive position because he was now surrounded by Alphas only. The three newcomers were all tall and dark-haired, the one with the slim face and short hair speaking first. “Aren’t you guys getting tired of playing your chief’s footboys all the time? Or does Sergio not understand the meaning of the word ‘no’?”

Cristiano let out a furious snarl, the need to defend Sergio stronger than reason. But before he could say anything Gerard shot him a warning look to silence him. Then the general turned back to the Alpha who had spoken. “There is no need to be rude, Mario, we didn’t come here to ask you for help in the war again.”

Mario’s hostile expression turned into a wary one and he crossed his arms. “Alright, then speak.”

“I’m afraid we will have to see your chief for that,” Gerard replied calmly. “This is a rather personal matter.”

The man to Mario’s left stepped forward and Cristiano could remember him from some of the gatherings. He was one of the strongest warriors of the Black Tribe by the name of Luca but he seemed much calmer than Mario. “Fine. But please leave your weapons here, we can’t have five fully armed enemies in our territory.”

Gerard, Toni, Isco and Arturo complied without hesitation but Cristiano remained motionless for a moment, unwilling to let go of his only means to defend himself. Luca eyed his sword pointedly. “It is either that or returning to your chief empty-handed.”

With a dark look Cristiano gave in, disposing his sword and dagger by the rock as well before stepping over the border. It was the first time that the third Alpha, the oldest one of them spoke. He was even taller than the others, his shoulder-long hair as black as ink. “Please follow me.”

They complied without hesitation, the raven-haired Alpha taking the lead of their group with Gerard following close behind. Cristiano was the third of them, his body on alert when Luca started walking by his side. Mario came in last, warily eying the three remaining Alphas that were walking right in front of him.

Cristiano couldn’t help but notice that the warriors of the Black Tribe looked exhausted and thin, leading him to wonder if their tribe was also struggling with problems at the moment. It wouldn’t be a far stretch given how close winter was already.

Suddenly Isco sucked in a breath and his eyes were wide in wonder as he stared at the black-haired Alpha’s throat. When Cristiano followed the gaze, he could see a lengthy scar along the side of his throat and he realized what had Isco so excited even before the young Alpha spoke. “That scar! You must be Gigi, the Black Tribe’s former chief!”

The older Alpha’s smile was surprisingly genuine. “That position was never mine to keep. I only filled in that place until Kuba became worthy of it. I’m much more comfortable staying in the background of the tribe’s business and following orders.”

Isco seemed to be at a loss for words and Cristiano was just as amazed. Gigi’s story was almost legendary by now, how a young and brave Alpha had dared to challenge his chief for a battle of life and death in order to save his tribe from rotting from the inside. Kuba’s father had been a good leader, but the grief of losing child after child to diseases or wild animals had eventually driven him insane. The Black Tribe had started to fall apart until Gigi had fought and defeated their chief, vowing to take over that position until their most dominant Alpha warrior was old enough. Kuba had taken over eleven years ago, desperate to rectify his father’s mistakes but Gigi had remained general of their warriors. And as it seemed the Alpha had lost nothing of his striking aura. He was radiating dominance but there was enough gentleness along it to keep Cristiano comfortable.

Apparently noticing the curious gaze, Gigi turned towards him, his eyes raking up and down Cristiano’s body. “So you are the warrior Sergio was singing praises about.”

Cristiano’s stomach made an excited flip at learning that Sergio was thinking so highly of him. “He really did?”

Gigi nodded. “He said you are one of his most loyal warriors and a skilled fighter. I was surprised to hear him praise a Beta, Sergio usually prefers his warriors to be Alphas.”

Cristiano suppressed a heavy sigh. “I know and I can understand him. Alphas are physically stronger than us.”

“That means you must be even more dedicated to your training if you could still keep up with them,” Gigi replied softly. “Sergio has every reason to be proud.” He turned his attention away then, but Cristiano was still thinking about his words for the rest of the way, deep happiness filling him at the praise of this stranger. And to know that Sergio thought so highly of him.

The village of the Black Tribe was slowly coming into view, cottages surrounded by a broad moat with a large stone bridge connecting them to the meadows. Two Betas were guarding the bridge at their side and their eyes were raking curiously over the newcomers.

“Please tell our chief that Sergio’s warriors are here to discuss a personal matter with him.” Gigi’s voice didn’t betray any emotion but the guards didn’t ask any questions, they merely bowed their heads before turning around and hurrying into the village.

Gerard gave Gigi an amused look. “Aren’t you going to invite us in?”

“This is upon our chief to decide,” the older Alpha replied only for Isco to inquire with audible indignation. “Don’t you trust us to respect your hospitality?”

Behind them Mario laughed mockingly. “We aren’t stupid enough to do that! Everybody knows that the White Tribe is full of traitors and cowards!”

The five White Warriors growled at him in warning but as it turned out there wasn’t any need for violence. The scent of a strong Alpha filled their noses and Cristiano turned his head just in time to see the guards return with a blond man in their midst.

Kuba looked mistrustful but not hostile, wearing black leather boots and pants with a dark green tunic covering his torso, a more casual look than Cristiano had ever seen him with. Cristiano had only been permitted to take part in a grand gathering once when Sergio had announced to the other tribes that several of his warrior apprentices had sworn their oath to the Gods. Sergio preferred to take Alphas to the gatherings because he wanted the White Tribe to appear as strong as possible. And Cristiano understood that even though it reminded him painfully that he would never be treated like the Alpha warriors even though he was at the very least their equal in terms of fighting skills. But Cristiano was grateful for the opportunities he had; he was aware that things could be much worse.

His attention snapped back to Kuba who had started speaking to them. “I really hope for Sergio that he is not wasting my own and your time again. My answer was quite clear on the matter of his war.”

Gerard shook his head and repeated what he had already told the patrol. “Sergio is stubborn but not stupid. He might not like your decision to stay out of the upcoming war but he respects it nevertheless, I can assure you that.”

Kuba’s expression calmed slightly though the wariness didn’t waver. “Then why did he send his best men to my village now of all times? It’s not like our tribes visit each other that frequently without reason.”

Gerard hesitated, his eyes drifting over the curious people that were watching them from each side. “I would prefer if we discussed this in a more private setting.”

Kuba nodded and turned to the still waiting patrol. “I think we are good from here. You can return to your tasks now.”

Luca and Gigi bowed their heads in respect while Mario gave the White Warriors a dark scowl, clearly not trusting them to be alone with their chief. Arturo returned the hostile expression with a dark growl. “You think your chief can’t handle us on his own?”

Mario’s eyes were blazing with hatred and Cristiano gripped Arturo’s arm to pull him back before the two hotheads could be at each other’s throats. “Stop it, Arturo. We came here for negotiations, not for a fight.”

The Alpha’s posture relaxed slightly and he tore his gaze away from Mario. The taller Alpha didn’t get to enjoy his victory though because Kuba was raising an eyebrow. “Arturo has a point though. Do you really think I couldn’t hold my ground against Sergio’s men, here in my own village? Really, I’m offended.”

Mario dropped his gaze not fast enough to hide the flash of embarrassment in them. “I’m sorry, it wasn’t my intention to insult you.”

“I know,” Kuba responded in a warmer tone. Apparently it was all he needed to say to make things right because Mario finally took a step back.

The leader of the Black Tribe motioned with his hand to make them follow. “We should discuss business in my cottage.”

Gerard obeyed immediately and the other warriors were quick to do the same, walking over the bridge and into the village of the Black Tribe for the very first time in their lives. Kuba and his men were more secluded than the other tribes, preferring to stay out of other people’s business but they would fight any intruder just as fiercely. It had been decades since any enemy had managed to set a foot behind the moat protecting the village.

Kuba’s cottage was larger than Cristiano had expected, the house so big and spacious that he certainly wouldn’t have a problem once he had got himself a mate and the topic of children came up. Cristiano couldn’t stop himself from asking. “Do you have a mate?”

Kuba gave him a curious look over his shoulder and tug at the collar of his tunic to reveal his throat more clearly. “Does it look like I have one? Not to mention that there would have to be a marriage in the presence of the other tribes.”

Cristiano dismissed the argument with a shake of his head. “No, I mean do you have a lover? Someone you would like to become your mate someday?”

He was halfway expecting Kuba to get angry with him for such a personal question, he was fairly certain that Sergio would never tell a warrior of another tribe about his love life. But Kuba took him by surprise. “No, I don’t have someone like that. You know about the custom that a chief should marry an Omega, right? Well, to be honest, no Omega has ever really caught my eye.”

“You could still make someone else your Omega,” Cristiano pointed out softer than he had intended. “Like Marco did with Robert.”

Kuba froze and for the first time his body was tense with discomfort. “I don’t approve of what they did. Robert is a dominant Alpha through and through, he can’t just become an Omega without there being consequences. I really hope that I’m wrong but history speaks for itself.” Even though Cristiano had no idea what the Black Alpha was hinting at, goose bumps appeared on his skin.

Beside them Gerard cut in with a frown. “What do you mean with ‘history’? There never was a marriage between two Alphas.”

“Not a marriage, no,” Kuba agreed ominously. “But there have been enough instances of men forcing themselves on Alphas and breaking them. I fear of what Robert might become.”

Gerard went still. “And what would that be?”

Kuba met his gaze for a long moment but then the tension left his body and he sat down on one of his chairs with a forced smile. “Enough of that. You had something personal to talk about?”

Gerard looked like he wanted to protest, apparently intrigued by the topic that they had just talked about. Not that Cristiano could blame him, he also had the feeling that Kuba was not telling them something big and important. But they both were aware that Kuba couldn’t be forced into giving them more details.

The four White Warriors sat down on the other side of the table with Gerard facing the Black Alpha. Their general took his time to start, his voice carefully collected. “Sergio is in search of a mate.”

Kuba raised his eyebrows and he leaned forward, resting his chin on his clasped hands, his elbows propped up on the edge of the table. For the first time today he looked genuinely curious. “Really? I suspected your chief’s thoughts were occupied with the war?”

Cristiano knew he should stay quiet, it was disrespectful to his own general if he cut in. But he had never been good at keeping his mouth shut when someone was insulting Sergio, even if it was hidden between the lines. “He is doing what he considers best for our tribe. He knows we need someone to ground us should something happen to him.”

Kuba turned towards him, eying Cristiano with mild interest. The latter tried holding the intense gaze but he was no Alpha himself and to his dismay it took merely a few seconds before his eyes dropped to Kuba’s chest level. Gods, how he hated his stupid biology!

To his astonishment Kuba leaned forward and grasped his shoulder, giving him the silent permission to look up. The blond’s eyes were still warm instead of mocking. “I can see why Sergio is so intrigued by you. You are for certain the most unusual Beta I have ever encountered.” He paused for a moment and Cristiano’s blood ran cold when he realized with inexplicable certainty that Kuba _knew_. That this powerful Alpha who had never talked to him before, already knew that Cristiano was submissive. He expected the blond to reveal his secret to the others but Kuba let it slide. “Your loyalty to Sergio honours you, but you shouldn’t let it blind you. Sergio is no saint and I am sure he has his own reasons for wanting a mate now of all times.” He finally released Cristiano from his stare and turned back to Gerard. “However I still don’t understand why that brings you here to me. As far as I know, there are plenty of unmated Omegas in your tribe.”

Gerard hesitated. Of course he couldn’t admit that most of their Omegas were already dead, Sergio had made it clear that the other tribes would take advantage of such a weakness. The White General shrugged. “No one from our tribe has managed to impress Sergio. At least not in a way that he could imagine being with them for the rest of their lives.” That wasn’t even a lie.

Kuba tilted his head to the side, an amused smile playing along his lips. “And he thinks there is someone worthy of him in my tribe?” It was hard to tell whether he was being sarcastic or not.

Gerard’s eyes hardened slightly, a warning in them. “You should consider his offer. A marriage between the White Alpha and one of your Omegas would certainly form a deep bond between our tribes. If you get what I mean.”

Kuba’s eyes narrowed. “Are you threatening me?”

“No,” Gerard replied instantly. “I’m just telling you the details of my chief’s offer. All he asks from you is the hand of a fitting Omega and in return he will spare your whole tribe even if you decide to stay out of the war.”

Kuba leaned back in his seat while he was thinking the words over carefully. “I’m realistic, I know that the war will come over us whether I decide to partake in it or let Sergio fight his own battles. All I want is for my tribe to be safe, no matter what happens.” He went silent for several seconds, his eyes wandering over the warriors one by one. Suddenly he asked Gerard, “How is your Omega doing? It has been years since I last saw Lionel.”

A warm smile appeared on Gerard’s face, the one he always got when he was talking about his mate. “Good actually. Leo and I, we are very happy together.”

“Good,” Kuba responded and he looked like he really meant it. Cristiano was still confused by the change of topic when Kuba’s attention shifted to him. “And you, Cristiano? Are you happy in your tribe?”

“Of course I am,” Cristiano replied without hesitation. Usually his voice was hard and challenging when he was defending Sergio but in the face of such a powerful Alpha, he couldn’t keep up his defiance, sounding much smaller than he wanted to. “I know what the other tribes are thinking of Sergio, that they don’t like him very much. But he is very different when he is with his tribe. Sure, Sergio is a strict leader but I think that’s what made us so strong. Sergio is a good man and I believe in him. I would follow him, no matter where he asks me to go. Even into death.”

Kuba accepted his words with a respectful nod of his head. “Well spoken, warrior. I will give Sergio’s offer a thought, but this is not something I can decide on my own, I need to talk with our Omegas first. Please stay the night with us and tomorrow I will give you my answer.”

They all accepted his words, glad that Kuba had not turned down the offer right away. The chief led them outside, turning towards the guard at the entrance of his cottage. “Lukas, would you mind leading our guests to Miroslav? I’m sure they are hungry after their long journey here and we need to prepare some cots for them to sleep on.”

The guard nodded and without a word the White warriors followed him towards the healer’s cottage.

 

***

 

_Sergio knew instantly that he was dreaming._

_The dark-haired man that was currently on his knees in front of him and sucking him off would never surrender to him willingly, that much Sergio knew for certain. But he couldn’t bring himself to let it go and force himself to wake up. His dreams were the only place where he could openly indulge in his desire and he wanted to live in this moment for just a little bit longer. So he allowed himself to sink into the illusion , his body relaxing as he regarded the man in front of him._

_“I wish this was real,” he admitted with a hint of regret as dark brown eyes locked with him._

_“It is as real as you want it to be,” Cristiano offered when he pulled off, a wicked grin stretching the corners of his mouth._

_Sergio meant to reply but Cristiano had already taken his cock into his own mouth again, effectively cutting off any response the Alpha might have come up with. He allowed a loud groan to escape his lips at the hot pleasure coursing through his veins and his hands fisted in the strands of black hair.  
“Gods, you are good with your mouth!”_

_Cristiano hummed around his cock, causing Sergio to whine at the vibrations and his hips jerked instinctively. Sergio let out a hungry growl before giving the Beta the only kind of warning his lovers ever got from him. “I hope you like it rough.”_

_Before Cristiano could even come up with a snarky reply, Sergio was already fucking into his mouth. Desire and lust were thrumming in his whole body, leaving no room for concern but it seemed like Cristiano didn’t mind all that much. His jaw had gone slack and he was taking the rough thrusts obediently, no sign of fight on the usually so defiant warrior’s face._

_Even though it was just a dream, Sergio was so amazed by the unexpected obedience that he couldn’t stop himself from whispering an appraising, “You are so perfect like this!”_

_Cristiano went still, his eyes sparkling with pride at the praise. A moment later he had vanished and suddenly there was another man kneeling in front of him._

_“Wake up, Alpha!” Iker urged and Sergio had another moment to saviour the sight of the naked Omega in front of him before he was being pulled out of his pleasant dream._

“Please wake up!”

Sergio’s eyes snapped open, his mind immediately alert despite the raging hard-on between the legs. Iker – this one very real and unfortunately also very dressed – was looming above him with a torch in his hand. The terror on his face cut off any kind of reprimand Sergio would have otherwise given him for disrupting him so harshly. Instead he asked, “What happened?”

“It’s Marcelo,” Iker admitted with grief in his voice. “He is dead.”

Deep pain filled Sergio’s heart at the news and he sucked in a breath. It took him a moment to sit up and respond. “I had hoped to find a mate and save him before the Gods would take him from us.”

“I know,” Iker responded with a nod. “But it was to be expected. The disease has been getting stronger and stronger. The last Omegas barely made it a week.”

Sergio stood up and reached for the robe hanging by the foot of his bed. “Bring me to him.”

Iker complied immediately, leading him towards his own cottage. Upon stepping out his own house, Sergio was about to tell Gerard who usually kept morning watch, to follow them but there was another young Alpha guarding the cottage. Sergio belatedly remembered that he had sent Gerard to the Black Tribe in search of a fitting Omega. They should have been back by the evening or early nightfall. He really hoped that this was a good sign and it didn’t mean Kuba had killed his men and left them to rot.

Just like every other time Sergio expected to be greeted with the sickening stench of sickness upon entering the healer’s rooms but just like every other time he was wrong. There was the scent of Iker and a stale note of Marcelo, nothing else. It was strange.

Iker lead him towards the backroom, pointing to the only cot there. “He slipped away in his sleep, just like the previous four did.”

Slowly Sergio approached the cot, reaching out to sweep the wild locks out of Marcelo’s face. The Omega’s face was sweaty but cold, confirming what Iker and the stale scent had already told him. The Omega was truly gone.

Sergio sighed heavily before dropping his hand to Marcelo’s heart. “May you have a safe journey to the halls of our ancestors, Omega.”

He stepped back then and turned around to face the healer. “This can’t keep happening. You and Leo are the only Omegas left in our tribe. We can’t lose you too.”

Iker’s face softened as he held the Alpha’s gaze. “You won’t. I feel perfectly fine and so does Leo.”

“So did Marcelo just a few days ago,” Sergio responded and his voice was hard with an emotion that he refused to acknowledge as fear. “And now he is dead!” He forced himself to take a deep breath and respond in a less harsh tone. “What can I do? Even if I find a mate, I can’t wed them until the next great gathering. We might be running out of time.”

It was quiet for a moment, the heavy silence threatening to suffocate Sergio. Then Iker finally raised his head and gave him a guarded look. “There is one way. But it is only temporary, we still need to find you mate. And it might force you to make a sacrifice.”

“I don’t care,” Sergio replied with renewed hope. “Just tell me what I need to do.”

Iker dropped his gaze to the ground. “A leader’s Omega has the power to ground a whole tribe. And not necessarily his own.”

It took Sergio a moment longer than it should have to catch on. “You want me to take another leader’s help? Are you out of your mind?”

Iker looked up and his eyes were surprisingly hard for an Omega facing his leader. “Would you rather see Leo and myself die as well?”

That made Sergio rethink. It wounded his pride to tell another leader of their tribe’s problems but if he didn’t, then their last Omegas might die soon. And in a few decades there wouldn’t be a White Tribe any longer.

“You’re right,” he admitted softly. He could see surprise followed by relief appearing on the healer’s face and slowly he stepped closer, taking Iker’s face into his hands. “There has been enough death already. I won’t lose you or Leo as well. So how do we do this?”

Apparently Iker hadn’t expected him to give in so fast because he just stared at the Alpha for a moment, various emotions crossing his face before he eventually replied. “Well, which Omega would you prefer?”

This was a political question. He was asking which leader Sergio would prefer to be indebted to. A ridiculous thing to ask because it wasn’t like he had any other choice. If he had the option, Sergio would rather burn all other tribes down to the ground than asking them for help.

“Well, Kuba doesn’t have a mate, so that leaves Mats and Marco.” Sergio was tempted to choose Mats. He might be furious with the Red Alpha for having sided with Marco but he was still the easier option to choose. Sergio had declared war on the Golden Alpha by attacking him on his territory and he was too proud a man to go back on that now. On the other hand he needed to be realistic. Mats’ Omega had just given birth to twins, they needed both of their parents. Not to mention that Mats seemed like a very protective man, he would probably rip Sergio’s head off before allowing his mate to go with him.

Sergio swallowed. “Marco is the only one I can ask. But he is a man of pride just like me, I doubt that he will help me of all people.”

“But this isn’t about you and him,” Iker told him with a confident smile. “It’s about me and Leo.”

Sergio raised an eyebrow. “Do you honestly think he can make that distinction when it is his enemy who is asking him?”

“No,” Iker replied. “Both of you are too stubborn to think with anything but your heart. But Robert will recognize it.” At Sergio’s confused look he added, “Robert still is an Alpha deep down. He will either convince the Golden Alpha to see reason or disobey him and come with you on his own.”

“Marco would kill him for the lack of respect,” Sergio argued.

“Marco is not you,” Iker reminded him with a hint of amusement. “Besides I have the feeling that Marco values his mate’s opinion much more than you think.”

Sergio snorted at the Omega’s naivety. “Are you trying to tell me that Marco loves Robert? Because then I hate to remind you that he stripped Robert of his rank and took him away from not only his tribe but also the man he loved. Robert probably loathes him.”

“Maybe,” Iker agreed. “But love doesn’t have to go both ways.” His eyes seemed to be strangely raw when he added quieter, “You can still love someone without ever expecting anything in return.”

 

***

 

By the time the morning sun illuminated the sky, Cristiano had barely gotten any sleep. He didn’t really think that Kuba would try to harm them here but it was still hard to ignore instinct. Even though Miroslav’s cottage had more than enough rooms for all of them to sleep on separate cots, the five White warriors had preferred to stay cramped up in one space. They had pulled blankets and pillows down onto the ground, one of them always staying awake to keep watch while the other four were sleeping entangled in each other.

Gerard’s rut was so close now and his scent so heavy with pheromones that the other three Alphas instinctively kept a bit of healthy distance from him but as the most submissive member of their patrol Cristiano felt the exact opposite, craving the dominant Alpha’s proximity.

Gerard let him cuddle up against his side without even giving him one look, so Cristiano figured it was okay. The White General probably missed his mate like crazy right now. When Gerard’s arm around his waist twitched as he tried not to pull Cristiano closer, the latter assured him quietly, “Don’t worry. We will be home by tomorrow noon.”

Gerard chuckled, his eyes still closed when he responded. “You better hope we do. Otherwise I will probably jump your bones.”

Usually Cristiano would have come back with a cocky remark but this hit too close to home. He tensed, suddenly fearing that he had given himself away and that his friend had found out that his strongest Beta warrior craved to be dominated in bed.

Apparently sensing his discomfort Gerard opened his eyes to look at him. He loosened his grip around Cristiano’s waist but he shifted closer to rub his cheek against Cristiano’s bared chest in a comforting manner. “Hey, don’t get like that. I won’t tell anyone. But let me tell you one thing, it is completely okay to be submissive. I would never think any less of you.”

Hope blossomed in Cristiano’s heart. “Really?”

Gerard nodded. “Of course. Or do you think I don’t like it whenever Leo goes all dominant on me?”

“He does that?” Cristiano asked and he failed to imagine the petite Omega ordering this strong Alpha around.

Gerard shrugged, his lips still curved upwards. “Sometimes. Mostly when he is frustrated or angry with me but let me tell you, those times are some of the best sex we ever had.”

Cristiano felt a blush creeping up his cheeks at the intimate confession but he also felt immensely relieved to know that at least one of his friends understood him. That even a strong warrior like Gerard could crave to be dominated once in a while.

Cristiano relaxed and shuffled closer to the Alpha again. “Thank you for telling me this,” he murmured.

Gerard’s arm wrapped around him again. “Anytime. Now let’s hope that I don’t dream of my beautiful mate tonight. You brought up some rather passionate memories.”

Cristiano had to chuckle and he was back to his sometimes cheeky self when he replied. “Well, I won’t tell anyone if you hump me in your sleep. Just don’t come on me, Leo will skin us both alive when he finds out.”

He ducked his head at the playful smack he received and he was still chuckling by the time the Alpha’s breathing evened out.

Morning came rather quickly and Cristiano awoke feeling much better than he had in weeks. Gerard was still sleeping behind him with one arm draped over the older one’s side. He was sleeping soundly but apparently not unaffected by the closeness of a warm body judging by the firm press of his hardness against Cristiano’s backside.

The warrior chuckled to himself as he gently disentangled himself from the Alpha and got up to stretch his stiff limbs. Their three comrades were still sleeping as well, so Cristiano made his way outside. It was still early, the sun still hiding behind thick mists and trees.

Miroslav was just cleaning the soles of his shoes at the entrance, giving the White warrior a short nod of greeting. Cristiano let his eyes roam over the village but the fog made it hard to see beyond the first three cottages.  
“Is the weather here always like this?” he found himself asking aloud.

Miroslav gave him a bemused nod of his head. “In the mornings, yes. Perks of living in a moor.”

Cristiano wouldn’t have exactly referred to it as a ‘perks’. “But doesn’t it make the guards’ job harder? How can they see approaching threats?”

It was another voice that answered from behind him. “Like what?” When he hurled around, he found Kuba standing there with his hands clasped behind his back. The blond Alpha only wore a light tunic with dark brown leather pants, his hair and beard still glistening with wet droplets from his morning wash. His tone was challenging but his eyes were soft as he stepped closer to Cristiano. “An army of warriors? Well, most of them wouldn’t even come this far. There is a reason why our patrol was leading you here so strictly. Mother Nature is tricky and the moors become a deadly trap for anyone who doesn’t know them as well as we do. No army beside our own could make its way through here. Why else do you think Sergio is trying so hard to make us allies? If he could, he would have stormed here with his warriors and made me kneel in front of him already.”

The familiar urge to protect his Alpha rose in Cristiano’s chest and he pulled his lips back in a warning sneer. “Be careful with what you say, Black Alpha. I don’t take too kindly to anyone insulting my chief.”

Kuba showed surprisingly little annoyance to the lack of respect. He stared at Cristiano intently for several seconds before a knowing glint appeared in his eyes and he spoke to Miroslav. “Could you give us a minute? There is something private I need to discuss with our brave warrior here.”

Miroslav bowed his head respectfully before walking away but Cristiano didn’t dare to turn his head away, unsure what to expect. He wouldn’t be surprised if Kuba slapped him or tried using his _Alpha voice._ But instead the blond man stepped even closer and laid his hand on the former’s shoulder. “How long has it been?”

Cristiano frowned. “What do you mean?”

“How long have you been in love with Sergio?”

Cristiano paled at the quietly whispered words and he would have stumbled backwards in shock had it not been for the steadying hand still gripping his shoulder. “I... I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Kuba snorted. “Oh please! With all due respect to your loyalty, I am not blind. I have seen enough fools in love to recognize the signs. You are a smart man, you wouldn’t risk your admirable reputation by insulting a tribe leader if it wasn’t a matter of the heart. You are just an ordinary warrior and yet you reprimanded me for taking Sergio’s name.”

Cristiano tried to swallow down the lump in his throat, his voice defensive. “You can ask anyone from my tribe and they will tell you that I am a hothead who picks fights much too easily.”

Kuba’s mouth twitched. “Yes, I already noticed that. To me it almost feels like you are desperate to prove yourself. I was wondering why that is.” Cristiano couldn’t reply. He felt like being trapped in a corner by a much more dangerous creature. Yet Kuba’s expression remained open and friendly. “You don’t have to worry that I will tell anyone. This is not upon me to reveal. But you understand why I can’t agree to Sergio’s request, do you?” When Cristiano’s eyes only widened in disbelief, he added. “I can’t possibly give one of my precious Omegas away when Sergio has all that he needs right in front of his nose.”

Cristiano shook his head vehemently. “No, you don’t understand! I can never reveal my feelings to Sergio! He would only laugh at me!”

“Then he is a fool,” Kuba countered in a hard voice. “But you might be wrong. These seem to be desperate times for your tribe if Sergio came to me for help, so maybe he would understand. Just because he has never thought about you becoming his mate, doesn’t mean he would be opposed to the idea.” He smiled a little when he added, “And I’m sure there is something there. A feeling, maybe not love but certainly affection for you. He always praises you to the sky whenever we talk about our warriors.”

That remark filled Cristiano’s chest with warmth. Sergio was not one to praise a warrior’s skills lightly. “But how can I make my feelings known to him? He is our chief and I have nothing to offer him.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Kuba argued with a suggestive smirk. “Sergio has always liked pretty things and you certainly are.” He sobered quickly though. “Seriously, you are everything that Sergio could possibly want in a mate.”

Cristiano stiffened. “I am not an Omega though.”

Kuba’s eyes filled with sympathy.  “If you two marry, you will become the White Omega in name. You should start becoming comfortable with the term even if you don’t like it. And for what it is worth, I’m sure Sergio will not turn you down if you outright explain your feelings to him. One can say what they want about your chief but he certainly is a man of heart. He will listen to it if he truly has feelings for you.”

Cristiano was momentarily at a loss of words. Kuba’s words had reinforced that spark of hope inside of him and for the first time Cristiano was actually considering baring his heart to Sergio. “Thank you, Black Alpha. I didn’t realize that I needed to hear these things until now.”

Kuba nodded. “It’s fine. Just promise that you will tell Sergio everything. And I really mean everything. Don’t hold anything back.”

Cristiano tensed but he knew that Kuba was right. It was difficult for him to open up and allow himself being vulnerable but if he wanted Sergio to become his mate, then he ought to be fully honest right from the start. Better show Sergio just how submissive his most skilled warrior truly was and hope that the Alpha wouldn’t think any less of him.

He quietly followed Kuba towards the gathering place of their village. Half the tribe seemed to be present and was curiously awaiting their chief’s decision. He quietly joined his fellow tribe members Gerard, Arturo, Toni and Isco who were standing in the middle, ready to listen to Kuba’s verdict.

The Black Alpha waited until the noise had quieted down before announcing what Cristiano already knew. “White warriors, you have come a long way to bring me your chief’s message. I admire your efforts and your loyalty but I cannot give you the answer you were looking for. While I am not opposed to the idea of a lasting bond between our tribes, I have to turn down this request.”

Beside Cristiano Gerard stiffened and the Alpha’s voice was laced with disappointment. “What reason can I relay to my chief?”

Kuba held Gerard’s gaze but his words seemed to be directed at Cristiano. “I don’t believe in political marriages when there could be one of love. Tell Sergio to open his eyes, then he will find what he is looking for in his own tribe.”

Gerard frowned at the cryptic words but he was quick to rein in his emotions, merely nodding his head in acknowledgement. “I will tell him that. I and my warriors will take our farewell then. May the Gods protect you, Kuba.”

The Black Alpha responded with a genuine smile. “And may they be with you as well, Gerard. I look forward to talking with you about lighter matters at the next gathering.”

Gerard turned away and the group left the village, Luca silently joining them to lead them safely through the dangerous moors.

 

***

 

Relief flooded Sergio at seeing the warriors he had sent to the Black Tribe, returning safely to their home. But at seeing Gerard’s crestfallen face, he knew that they didn’t come with good news.

“Iker, prepare a meal for them,” Sergio said to the healer beside him. “They look exhausted.” Toni, Isco and Arturo were already walking over towards the Omega while Cristiano lingered a moment longer, his eyes set on Sergio with uncertainty.

The Alpha didn’t turn away and he let his thoughts drift again. With Kuba turning his request down, there really weren’t many options left for Sergio. All dominant men were out of the question and Lionel was already mated, so that only left Iker and the handful of weak Betas their tribe had. But the problem was, Sergio didn’t want a weak mate.

He wanted someone who could keep up with his strength and wouldn’t break. The realization surprised Sergio considering how much he loved subduing and hurting his previous partners. But he supposed, that was the difference between a plaything and a mate. The former he wanted to break, the latter he wanted to keep.

With effort Sergio turned towards his second-in-command who was still standing in front of him, ready to report. “Let’s go into my cottage. You will be more comfortable sitting down.”

Gerard nodded gratefully and they entered Sergio’s home together, sitting down by the chairs at the fireplace. Sergio offered the meat Iker had just brought, to his general, waiting until Gerard had taken a few bites before asking, “So Kuba turned down my request?”

“I’m sorry for disappointing you,” Gerard said and he obviously meant it. “But Kuba told me to give you a message. That you should open your eyes and you will find what you are looking for, in our tribe.”

Interesting. Until yesterday Sergio would have probably ignored those words and thrown a fit because the survival of their tribe depended on him mating. But now that he had another option to fall back on, the news barely angered him. He wondered though, whom Kuba was referring to. The Black Alpha only knew the few warriors who had also attended clan gatherings and they all had been handpicked by Sergio, his strongest warriors - to let the other tribes see that no one should mess with the White Alpha.

Either Kuba was mocking him or there was something Sergio didn’t know.

Gerard took a gulp of water before remarking, “Did he refer to Iker? He is the only unmated Omega of our tribe that Kuba knows.”

Well, that was an option. But something told Sergio that Kuba had been talking about someone else. “It is possible.”

“I was wondering why you didn’t think of Iker before,” Gerard remarked with a hint of challenge in his voice. “You two are so close, surely he would make a much better mate than a random Omega from another tribe.”

“I did think about asking him, briefly,” Sergio defended himself with a sigh. “But Iker doesn’t want a mate, he told me that. And I respect his decision because he is my friend. I don’t want to make him hate me by forcing him.”

Gerard was quiet for a moment before an approving smile appeared on his face. “That is very considerate of you, Sergio. I’m glad then. But what do we do now? Do you have anyone else in mind?”

Sergio thought of Cristiano but it didn’t feel right to mention him now when he hadn’t even talked with the Beta about this matter. “Perhaps. But there is something else we should discuss first.” He paused before adding ominously. “I need you to visit the Golden Tribe as soon as possible.”

Gerard froze, disbelief written all over his face. “You want me to attack them again? So shortly after our defeat? Don’t you think we should-”

Sergio held up a hand to stop him. “Not to attack them. To ask for their help.”

Gerard looked at Sergio as though he had grown a second head. “Why would you do that? And more importantly why would you think that they will not send you my head on a stick?”

Sergio sighed. “First, I need to ask for the same reason that I wanted a mate as soon as possible. Iker thinks that our Omegas are dying because the balance in our tribe is upset. We had too few Omegas to begin with and there will be no saving the ones we have left if we don’t have a White Omega to ground them.”

Gerard had gone pale at Sergio’s explanation, all doubt disappearing from his face. His voice was firm though. “Then I will go right away. What do you need me to do?”

“I need you to ask Robert to join us for a couple of weeks, maybe even longer. I’m aware that Marco will be opposed to the idea but Iker is convinced that Robert will persuade him. And Iker has never given me false hope before.”

Gerard nodded. “Marco will allow it, I will see to that. I promise you that I won’t come back empty-handed this time.”

“I know you won’t,” Sergio responded confidently. “But stay for another day, you need some rest first.”

Gerard shook his head though. “I can’t do that. Leo might be next and I can’t sit around knowing that I could do something to save him. Let me go now, Sergio, please.”

Once again Sergio was taken aback by Gerard’s reaction though he should have probably anticipated this. “Alright. Who do you want to take with you?”

“I have to go alone” Gerard insisted. “If the Golden Tribe thinks we are investigating their territory or planning another attack, they will kill us on sight. If I go alone, they might want to ask questions first.”

Sergio couldn’t argue with that. “Of course. Then you may go whenever you feel ready to.”

Gerard barely finished his meal before standing up and exiting the cottage with Sergio in tow. The White Alpha stood and watched silently as Lionel approached and the mated couple was talking quietly, Gerard apparently explaining the situation to the Omega.

It was easy to see that Lionel didn’t like this turn of events but he accepted it with a stoic expression. When Gerard had finished, Lionel’s expression softened again and he leaned forward to kiss his Alpha longingly.

The deep love and desire between them was so palpable that Sergio instinctively averted his eyes to give them a moment of privacy. Gerard’s feelings confused Sergio; how the Alpha could still want Lionel so much when the Omega couldn’t even bear his children. But Sergio wasn’t going to question it when it benefitted his cause as it did right now.

He felt Iker approaching him from the side and turned towards him.

“Do you really think it is a good idea to send Gerard of all people? He is the one pillar in Leo’s life, we don’t know what will happen if we take it away.”

“It’s only for a day or two,” Sergio reminded him.

Iker frowned. “If he comes back. And you can’t guarantee that.”

“If Marco dares to harm my general, we will come for him and this time the Red Tribe won’t be there to save them.” Sergio announced with conviction.

Iker sighed. “But Gerard would still be dead and we would still lose Leo. War doesn’t solve everything, Sergio.”

The Alpha gave him a dark look. “You know that it is forbidden for Omegas to call their chief by their name. Don’t make me punish you, I wouldn’t take joy in it.”

If Iker was scared, he didn’t show it. His light scent was still sweet as honey when he retorted. “We are friends, Sergio. You might be chief but that doesn’t erase my memories of us making castles in the mud on rainy days.”

Sergio felt a knot he hadn’t realized was there, loosening at the image of little Iker sitting proudly in front of his impressive castle. “Yours were always much more beautiful than mine. But instead of calling me out for it, you would say that mine was much bigger, it just needed a touch of grace. And then you would help me making my castle the most beautiful one of them all.”

Iker smiled warmly at him. “Let me help you now as well, Sergio. Your dedication to the tribe is admirable, but you have lost yourself in the greed of more power. You need to treat every member of the tribe as equally precious.”

Sergio should probably be offended but he didn’t have the heart to be. Not with Iker. His voice was uncharacteristically small when he asked. “Do you hate me, Iker?”

The Omega raised his hand to touch Sergio’s cheek, the gesture sending a welcome tingling down the younger one’s body. “I could never hate you, Sergio. I still see that boy from my childhood in you. He is just trapped underneath the weight of responsibilities and power.”

Iker was walking away then and Sergio felt overwhelmed with the need to be completely honest. “Iker, wait.” When the Omega turned back to him, he proposed, “What would you think if I mated Cristiano?”

The Omega looked surprised for a moment, his body tensing up for a reason Sergio couldn’t fathom. A wistful look entered his eyes and then he nodded. “Cristiano is an ambitious warrior, just like you. Life with him would certainly never get boring. Do you intend to let him court you?” Sergio nodded. “Then please promise me, that you will keep an open mind. Cristiano can be… surprising in many ways. And I’m afraid not all of them will be pleasant for you.”

Sergio shrugged. “We all have our dark sides, don’t we? But if it so important to you, yes, I promise that I will make an effort to accept Cristiano, no matter what he throws at me.”

And if the answering smile didn’t make it worth such as promise. “Good. Thank you for listening to me, Alpha.”

 

***

 

Gerard had been looking forward to a few days alone with his mate. His ruts had the welcome habit of announcing themselves several days prior, but he couldn’t be sure that he would make it back from his visit to the Golden Tribe in time. His ruts were usually something that he looked forward to, being excused from duty and spending wonderful days alone with his mate in bed. Sure, it was exhausting and by the end of it, Gerard was glad it was over but still.

It had been years since Gerard had last taken herbs to supress his rut, back when they had been in the middle of a war with the Black Tribe and their men couldn’t afford to fight without their general. This time it was just as necessary though, his mate’s life depended on it.

Said mate was currently scowling at him from across the table, his dark brown eyes glaring daggers at the eating Alpha. “I can’t believe Sergio sent you away. Again.”

Gerard sighed. “This is an important matter and you know it. You can’t expect me to sit back doing nothing while yours and Iker’s lives are in danger.”

Lionel glared at him for a moment longer, clearly angry that he couldn’t argue this point. Then his expression softened and he leaned forward, placing his hand onto Gerard’s. “Just be careful, okay? Don’t get yourself killed.”

“That is the reason I’m going alone,” Gerard reminded him. “So Marco’s men capture me instead of killing me right away.”

Lionel hissed in frustration. “That is not what I wanted to hear.”

Gerard pushed the empty bowl away and walked around the table, kneeling down in front of Lionel. “Hey, please don’t be angry with me. I’m leaving because I have to, not because I want to. If it was up to me alone, I would be happily rolling around the sheets with for the next week.”

Finally Lionel chuckled, his eyes full of warmth when he replied. “We can still do that during your next rut, I guess.” He cupped the Alpha’s face and leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss to the latter’s forehead. “Just don’t take too long and come back to me unharmed. That’s all I’m asking for.”

Gerard tilted his head to the side, burying his nose against Lionel’s pulse point and there he inhaled deeply. His mate always smelled of warmth and comfort, of sunlight and the forest ground but Gerard had noticed it changing slightly over the last one or two years. There was something heavy and melancholic to it which still rubbed Gerard’s Alpha instincts all the wrong way, making him wish he could do something – anything – to take that note away because his mate should always be happy. But whatever it was, it wasn’t something that Gerard or anyone else could fix. It was just part of the Omega’s scent now. Gerard had started to suspect that maybe it was Lionel’s infertility. Maybe the knowledge that they would never have children was what was weighing Lionel down.

Gerard inhaled once more, saving his mate’s flavour until he would finally be back, before locking eyes with his Omega again. “Hey. You know that I love you, no matter what, don’t you?”

Lionel smiled again, his eyes so soft that Gerard felt like a blanket was wrapping around him, keeping him warm and safe. “I love you too, Geri. More than I can ever express with words.”

He leaned forward again and Gerard closed his eyes when their lips met. The kiss was delicate but all-consuming just like the Omega himself was and Gerard shivered with the wish to stay.  

Lionel broke away much too soon. “Go now, otherwise I might never let you leave.”

Gerard obeyed and rose from his knees, stroking his mate’s cheek affectionately one last time before exiting their cottage.

Outside Cristiano was already waiting for him. The usually so confident Beta had concern written all over his face and Gerard had to smile when he realized Cristiano was letting him see his true emotions because of what had happened the night before. For the first time Cristiano had let his guard down and shared his greatest secret with a fellow tribe member. And Gerard’s reaction seemed to have been the right one judging by what was happening now.

The Beta was fidgeting nervously while he approached, finally taking Gerard’s hand and putting something small into it. When the Alpha looked down, he saw a necklace – a thin, black leather cord with a single white pearl at the centre. When Gerard raised it to the sunlight, the pearl was sparkling in rainbow colours. “It is beautiful,” he said with awe in his voice.

Cristiano averted his gaze, a slight blush crawling up his neck. “It’s for protection. These pearls used to be found in the territory of my mother’s old tribe and when she married my father and came here, she took some with her. She made me such a necklace when I presented and was therefore considered a grown-up. I haven’t made one myself until today.”

Gerard stared down at the gift, feeling deeply touched. “Thank you, Cristiano. But why me?”

The Beta finally looked up again, his dark eyes full of conviction. “You proved to me that I can trust you. Up to now I only fought for honour and for our chief but from now on I will fight for you as well. Because I believe in you.”

Gerard stared at the other warrior at a loss for words. Defiant Cristiano who never listened to anybody but Sergio was making a vow of loyalty to him of all people. His greatest rival. Gerard could only shake his head in wonder. “You know that if it wasn’t for me, Sergio would have made you general, right? You would be the highest ranking warrior of our tribe, that’s why you kept challenging every decision of mine.”

“I know that,” Cristiano replied. “But do you know why I keep challenging myself and trying to go up the ranks? Because I wanted to be accepted, I wanted people to know that I am a strong warrior even though I am not an Alpha. And last night you did just that. You didn’t treat me differently. And now I realize that maybe I don’t have to constantly prove anything to people. Maybe they will still see my strength and not just my submissive nature just like you did.”

Desperation had crept into the Beta’s voice and Gerard was struck with how long these feelings must have stayed bottled up in Cristiano’s heart. “It’s not just about the tribe though, isn’t it? You want Sergio to accept you as a warrior and not just a hole to fuck.”

Cristiano flinched at the crude words but he didn’t deny it. “Yes. I have desired for Sergio for a long time but at the same time I want to be a warrior. And I thought I couldn’t have both, so I threw myself into the latter.”

Gerard nodded in understanding. “Things are changing slowly. Sergio is in search of a mate as you well know, so you have to decide. If you keep quiet now, you will have to watch him take another mate. But if you want to be with him, you need to tell him the truth and maybe he will allow you to be both – a warrior and his mate.” He took a step closer, noting that Cristiano’s usually neutral scent had intensified with his anxiety, a note of wet sandalwood filling the Alpha’s nose. Gerard was irritated to notice that he felt the sudden urge to take the other warrior into his arms and hold him until the distress was gone. Ignoring the uncalled for instinct, he placed a hand onto Cristiano’s shoulder. “It takes courage to defy old habits and bare your heart to the man you so desperately want to impress. But if you want Sergio to accept you for who you are, then you need to let him see the real you. Not just the part that you can be sure he will like.”

Cristiano nodded stiffly. “I will think about it.” He chuckled, some of the tension leaving his body. “Who knows, maybe by the time you come back, we will already have a White Omega.”

Gerard grinned amusedly. “Don’t you dare! I want to be there for the whole courting, just so I can laugh my ass off at seeing our chief making a fool out of himself getting you into his bed.”

Cristiano’s face went red with embarrassment but his scent changed to a lighter note. “You know we can’t. We have to stay pure for the ceremony.”

Gerard waved him off. “Yes, I know. But you two can do lots of stuff without staining your purity. Though, now that I think about it, you will definitely stain-”

“Alright, alright!” Cristiano interjected with a high-itched voice. “I think I got the idea. Didn’t you have somewhere to be?”

Gerard chuckled but before he could tease the poor guy further, Lionel appeared in the doorway behind him. “Leave him be, sweetheart. If you continue mocking him, he might rip your head off and I definitely won’t try saving you, just so you know.”

Gerard pouted. “Come on, you should be on my side.”

Lionel shrugged, his eyes dancing with laugher. “It’s your own fault for upsetting our greatest warrior. And to be honest, I would love to see someone else kick your ass for once, it can’t always be me.”

At Cristiano’s raised eyebrow, Gerard admitted, “I showed Leo some fighting techniques and damn, he is a natural. When I’m not careful, he has my ass on the ground in like five seconds.”

Cristiano looked impressed - and rightfully so, Gerard’s stupid Alpha brain added with pride for his mate – but Lionel didn’t bat an eye. “Just because you are far too easily distracted by me.”

Gerard flashed his mate a toothy grin. “No one can blame me for that when I have my head trapped between the most beautiful Omega’s thighs.”

At last Lionel’s mouth twitched, fighting to rein in an amused smile. “Stop thinking about it. I can smell your arousal from here.”

Gerard hadn’t really noticed it but indeed, he was half-hard already and with a frustrated groan he turned away, leaving Cristiano and Lionel alone while he made his way to Iker to ask him for the herbs that would hold his rut off for hopefully another day or two.

 

***

 

He left his tribe right after having taken the herbs.

Three hours later the undulating landscape of the White Tribe had made way for the open meadows of the Golden Tribe and instantly Gerard tensed inwardly. He was not used to walking without the protection of trees and bushes and he felt incredibly vulnerable out here.

Unsurprisingly it didn’t take him long to be found but it was not by a patrol.

The man moved so quietly that Gerard didn’t notice him coming until it was too late, flinching violently when he felt a hand wrap tightly around the back of his neck.

“What do we have here?” a familiar voice crooned coldly. “A White spy who isn’t on guard?”

Gerard didn’t make the mistake of moving. He kept his gaze ahead but tried to sound placatory. “I am not a spy. Sergio sent me with a message for your leader.”

The grip didn’t relent. “A message of more blood and war, I am sure.”

Gerard bit his lip, trying to mask his irritation. “It is a plea for help.”

Finally the fingers loosened and Gerard dared to slowly turn around, coming face to face with the other Alpha. No, wait - Omega, of course.

The knot in Gerard’s chest uncoiled a bit at seeing him well and unharmed. “Hello, Robert.”

The former Red Alpha smiled in return, obviously just as pleased to see him and know their meeting wasn’t tainted with hostility. It didn’t quite reach his eyes though. “Hello, Gerard. It’s good to see you again.”

So many things had changed since they had last seen each other – Robert was no longer a chief, he was married to Marco, part of the Golden Tribe and obviously there was the threat of war dangling over their heads. But Gerard and Robert has always shared a warm albeit cordial relationship and the latter was one of the few Alphas Sergio had truly respected. So it was probably alright that Gerard felt relieved at seeing him. His hand jerked with the instinct to grasp the other A… the Golden Omega’s shoulder in a friendly greeting but this was no longer appropriate. Only Marco and the healers were allowed to touch Robert any longer.

Robert’s eyes hardened when he figured out why Gerard was hesitating but he thankfully didn’t comment on it. “You shouldn’t have come. My husband is still furious with Sergio. If anyone else had found you first, they would have shot you without caring to ask questions first.”

“I know,” Gerard replied. “But I had no other choice.”

Robert raised an eyebrow. “Because your chief asked you to?”

Gerard gave him a pointed glare. “Because _my mate’s_ life is in danger.”

Robert froze immediately. “Lionel?” He had never met the Omega before as Sergio had only ever allowed Alphas to come to their gatherings and it had been years since a tribe had last entered their territory. It was highly likely that Robert only knew Lionel’s name but nothing more. It was strange and Gerard had to swallow the urge to start telling the other man more of his wonderful mate.

Gerard nodded. “I need to see Marco right away. Please.”

To his credit Robert didn’t ask for more information. Without hesitation he gave up his defensive stance and started walking, beckoning Gerard to follow him. The Alpha was struck with the sudden urge to pull him back and walk at the front himself because Alphas were meant to protect Omega’s from any threat. The realization that his body had already accepted Robert’s shift to an Omega was jarring.

“Are you coming?” Robert asked curiously and Gerard hurried to catch up, purposely keeping himself behind Robert. If the former chief got an idea of Gerard’s instincts, he would probably rip his head off.

Robert didn’t once look back at him or otherwise indicate that he didn’t trust Gerard to attack him and the Alpha had to wonder whether Robert had such a reliable knowledge of human nature or he was simply foolish. Though the latter option didn’t sound right considering Robert was one of the best warriors he knew. Had been… Gods, this was confusing!

“What’s wrong?” Robert asked at the distressed sound slipping from Gerard’s throat.”

“Nothing. It’s just…” Gerard took a moment to put his thoughts into words. “I keep thinking of you as the Red Alpha even though I know it’s not appropriate. My body has accepted that you are at least part Omega now but my mind keeps getting confused.” He gave up with a sigh. “I’m sorry.”

Robert eyed him for a long moment, apparently contemplating whether Gerard was mocking him or being sincere. Then he took a step closer and reached out to touch the Alpha’s shoulder. Gerard almost jumped out of his skin as his mind argued that Robert had touched him like this many times before while his body was falling down an embarrassing spiral of ‘Omega’ and ‘touch’ and ‘forbidden’.

“It’s fine,” Robert soothed him. “Trust me, I feel just like you, torn between the Alpha I was born as and the Omega I have become now. Don’t overthink it, as long as we are alone, you can refer to me however you want. Or haven’t you noticed that I just called Sergio by his name instead of referring to him as ‘White Alpha’?”

That had indeed slipped Gerard’s attention. He relaxed a bit, allowing the touch to linger. “Alright.” Robert let go then, both of them continuing on their way down to the heart of the Golden Tribe. They met a patrol close to the village and Gerard recognized Gonzalo, Julian and Roman but the three warriors looked confused by his presence rather than angry. Though Robert might be the reason for that. Because if the Golden Omega was leading this intruder to their chief without seeing the need to restrain him, then he couldn’t be a threat. The patrol proceeded without so much as sparing a greeting to Gerard.

The village was bigger and noisier than Gerard remembered. He had been here a handful of times but the last visit was at least ten seasons ago. Before the shadow of greed and cruelty had befallen the tribes. Before Marco had broken the unwritten law and taken a mate that was an Alpha by nature. At that thought Gerard’s gaze drifted towards the man in front of him. Physically Robert seemed to be okay but there was no telling how much he was suffering on the inside. His scent was still too heavy to belong to a real Omega but it was mixed with a lighter note of autumn rain. Gerard remembered that note; Lionel had smelled just like that a few days after he had found out that he wasn’t able to carry a child. When the shock had faded and he had started accepting his fate…

Without thinking Gerard reached out and touched Robert’s elbow, waiting until the startled Omega looked back at him. “Are you happy here, Robert?”

Robert opened his mouth, probably to dismiss his concern but then he seemed to change his mind. “Happy is too strong of a word. I am not here by choice, you know that. But I’m starting to come around. Slowly.”

Gerard nodded. That was not the answer he had hoped to hear but the only realistic one considering the situation. He forced himself to think of Sergio’s promise, that they would defeat the Golden Tribe and let Robert return home, the thought providing him comfort. He wanted to share it with Robert but he couldn’t. Robert was a loyal man and though he had been forced into this marriage and probably hated Marco, he was still the Golden Omega for now. If he had any suspicion of Sergio’s intentions, he would have to report it to Marco. And so Gerard simply said, “It won’t always be this way.” Then he dropped his hand, looking around to make sure no one had seen him touching Robert before they walked through the gates.

Marco was talking intently to his healer Nuri, both of them only noticing Robert approaching when they were just a few steps away. Marco’s head snapped up, his eyes wary and full of darkness as he met Robert’s gaze. Gerard went completely still, struggling to make sense of the expression. No Alpha should ever look at his mate like this, arranged marriage or not.

Then Marco finally noticed him and his eyes narrowed. “Robert, what is he doing here?”

“He has a message from Sergio,” Robert replied and he rounded Marco, his hand coming to touch the Alpha’s small back in a calming gesture. To Gerard’s surprise Marco instinctively leaned into the touch like a dying man. The reaction didn’t make sense considering the repulsed expression in his eyes just a moment prior.

Marco’s deep growl snapped his attention back to the blond. “Whatever Sergio has to say, I don’t want to hear it! Leave now while I still allow it.”

Gerard kept his answering growl inside but he straightened his back, bringing himself to his full height though he knew the few inches of height he had on Marco would do nothing if the latter decided to use his Alpha voice.

“I can’t go back. I’m not only here because of Sergio, I’m also here for myself. My mate’s life depends on it, so with all due respect, I can’t go back empty-handed. Either you listen to my message or you will have to bring my dead corpse back to my tribe.”

“That sounds tempting,” Marco hissed challengingly but Robert’s hand moved up to his shoulder blades, the touch more insistent when he whispered. “Shh, Alpha. Let him speak and then decide, alright?”

Gerard didn’t expect Marco to listen but this moment proofed that Sergio and Iker might be right, Robert had indeed some influence on Marco: The Golden Alpha glared for a moment longer before letting out a deep sigh. “Fine. Let’s hear what you have to say. There is no need for killing the messenger.”

He motioned for Gerard to follow him into his cottage, Robert and Nuri following the two Alphas quietly. Marco walked towards the empty fireplace and then turned around, crossing his arms in a silent command.

Gerard swallowed, his eyes drifting to Robert. “Actually Sergio’s message is for you as much as it is for your mate.”

Robert blinked twice before making his way towards Marco. Gerard waited until the couple was standing side by side before relaying his message.

“Three seasons ago Marc, one of our few Omegas, started coughing up blood all of a sudden. He had always been prone to sickness, so we didn’t think much of it. But Iker had no idea what was wrong with him and a month later, Marc was dead.”

Marco frowned, clearly upset by the news but still trying to figure out where Gerard was heading with this. Robert was more open with his emotions, probably because he trusted Gerard to be honest with them.

Gerard found it easier to focus on Marco’s guarded expression as he continued. “Two weeks later the next Omega became sick. Sergi was struck with fever and he started hallucinating. Then came the coughing fits. And just before he died two weeks later, the next Omega was sick. One after the other. No one knew what was wrong and even Iker had no idea how to stop it.”

At that even Marco’s eyes widened in horror and his scent became overwhelmingly intense with grief. Gerard closed his eyes and took a breath, forcing all his emotions back as he concluded, “Ten of our twelve Omegas are dead now, it’s just Iker and Leo left. Our tribe can’t afford to lose one more of them. Iker is our healer, we need him now more than ever. And Leo is my mate, I can’t afford to lose him.” He forced himself to meet Marco’s eyes again, dropping down onto his knees. Gerard wasn’t one to submit easily but he needed to do this for his mate. “Please, Golden Alpha, don’t turn down Sergio’s request. I have lost too many friends already, I can’t bear to lose my beloved mate as well.”

Marco appeared taken aback by his willing submission. After a moment he stepped closer, taking Gerard by his arms to pull him up onto his feet again. “Don’t demean yourself like this, Gerard. I am not cruel, you don’t have to beg me for my help. The relations between our tribes don’t matter here, this is about saving Omegas’ lives. It’s irrelevant what tribe they belong to. What is it that Sergio is asking for?”

Gerard went stiff, aware of the hands still holding his arms. The request he was about to make was inappropriate and Marco might punish him for merely asking but there was no other choice. “We need your mate to come with us.”

The words sounded too loud in the suddenly quiet room. The moment of shock lasted only for a few seconds though, then Marco let out a furious growl. “How dare you?” His stance had changed, legs wide apart and his body cowered forward – a predator ready to attack. “You come into my home, asking for my mate when I could have you flogged for such an outrageous demand?”

When he moved, Gerard was fully prepared for an attack but suddenly someone was standing between them and pushing them apart. “Alpha, wait!” Robert’s tone was so commanding that Gerard froze even though the words hadn’t been directed at him.

Marco stilled but his eyes were still sparkling with unrestrained fury. “Robert, get out of the way.” His voice was calm but determent.

Robert didn’t budge though, keeping his body firmly between the two Alphas. Gerard was overcome with how wrong this was, an Omega putting himself in the line of fire for him.

“No, Alpha, you need to listen. Their people are dying, we can’t deny them help.”

Marco pushed forward until he was almost nose to nose with his mate, baring his teeth in a vicious sneer. “I won’t let anyone else lay a finger on you, least of all Sergio! You are mine alone!”

Robert flinched at the hard tone but then growled. “That’s not what this is about and you know that! These Omegas need me!”

“Why would they?” Marco spat back and the question was directed at them both. “Why would these Omegas need a man they have never met once in their life?”

Gerard shared a look with Robert who seemed just as curious. So Robert didn’t know the reason either, even though he had just vehemently defended Sergio’s plea. Interesting. “Iker thinks that our balance was too uneven. We have far too few Omegas in our tribe.”

Robert gave him a pointed look. “Or far too many Alphas.”

Gerard didn’t rise to the bait. He was far too tired and frightened by the thought of losing Lionel to start a fight now. “Or that, yes.”

Marco didn’t relent though. “You already lost ten Omegas. Do you seriously think I will hand over my mate to you just so he can die in your tribe?!” He was about to charge at Gerard but Robert stopped with a hard shove to his chest. “No, wait! We all know it is asking for a lot, but several lives depend on it. If Iker and Lionel die, then the whole White Tribe will perish eventually.”

Marco seemed blinded by his anger. “Then let them. Why should I care if our enemies die?”

Gerard and Robert both flinched hard. The Golden Omega dropped his hand away, his voice low but full of icy coldness. “You don’t mean that, Alpha. It’s just your instincts talking but let me tell you again, your possessiveness is out of place. I was an enemy too when you asked for my hand in marriage, was I not?”

That finally cut through the haze in Marco’s mind and he blinked a few times before focusing on Robert. “That was different. Our tribes were not at war and you had the option of turning me down.”

“Did I?” Robert retorted with a hint of mockery. “You threatened to kill Joshua if I didn’t marry you.”

This time it was Marco who flinched, guilt in his eyes. “No one said anything about killing him. He would have continued being our prisoner.”

“I couldn’t turn you down,” Robert replied. “I would have never taken the risk of him being tortured or worse. And you knew that.”

Marco swallowed and he took a step away. “Yes, I did.” He let his gaze roam over Robert’s face for another second before shifting his attention to Gerard. “What does Sergio hope to achieve with our Omega’s presence?”

“Iker thinks the mate of a chief could provide stability to a tribe. He thinks that a White Omega could be the solution to our problems. But until Sergio finds a mate, we need someone else to fill that role.”

Marco was back to glaring daggers at him, the air around them vibrant with his seething anger. “You want Robert to be the White Omega until then?

Gerard’s sympathy was slowly replaced by annoyance. While he understood that Marco didn’t want to let his husband leave with another Alpha, his own mate’s life depended on this as well. And he would do everything it took to save him, even that meant murdering the Golden Alpha and kidnapping Robert. He preferred not to fall down to such a level because he didn’t want to spell innocent blood but he would do it in a heartbeat if he had to. “Marco, please. I love my mate and I will do anything for him. Either you allow Robert to come with us willingly or I will just take him, consequences be damned.”

Marco let out a deep, rumbling growl. “So you are threatening me now?”

Before Gerard could reply, the fourth person in the room stepped forward. Nuri had listened to it all quietly but now he seemed to have taken a side. “Iker might be right, Alpha. Dozens of Alphas living together with an unmated chief is already tasking enough but considering the dark way Sergio’s thoughts have gone down lately, it is possible that the weakest Omegas were affected. Omegas need harmony and love to survive.”

Gerard frowned. He hadn’t asked Iker for details why he would believe they needed Robert, he trusted their healer enough not to question his advice. But was Nuri saying that their Omegas might be dying because they were unhappy?

Robert was already a step ahead. “And once the first Omegas had died, the rift became even greater and even the stronger ones started to be affected.”

Horror gripped Gerard’s heart when he thought of Lionel. His mate might be strong but his infertility had been weighing him down for a while now. Despite their love, he was far from happy and if what Nuri was saying was true, then…

“No,” he rasped, his voice suddenly choking with fear. “I can’t let Leo die, please I just can’t.” He pushed Robert out of the way and was back on his knees in front of the Golden Alpha before he even knew it. “Please, whatever you want, you can have it. My sword, my honour, my life – anything. Just help us, please!”

Marco stared down at him for a moment and when he reached out to lay his palm onto Gerard’s head, the latter was sure he would take him up on that promise and just name his price. But instead Marco’s hand slid down to the side of his face in a light caress, his eyes finally softening with understanding. “Your life is your own, warrior. Today is not the day to trade it away.” His hand stayed but he looked up, presumably to make eye contact with Robert. “I will allow my mate to go with you but only until the next grand gathering. That should be enough time for Sergio to find a suiting mate.”

The relief was so strong that Gerard was close to bursting into tears of gratitude. “Thank you, Marco! Thank you so much!”

Marco smiled, for real this time. “Tell Sergio to be careful. If I find out that Robert has been harmed even if it’s just a scratch, I will set fire to your village.”

Gerard was nodding before Marco had even finished speaking. “I will make sure that Robert is treated with all the respect he deserves, I promise!”

Marco dropped his hand away and Gerard flinched when he felt Robert walking up behind him and suddenly a pair of hands was gently cupping face from behind. It was an ancient gesture and Gerard had never seen it in person but he instinctively knew its importance. The Golden Omega was offering him comfort and guidance.

Gerard chanced a look at Marco, afraid the Alpha would be angry at him for what he was about to do even though there was only one proper way to react. But Marco looked amazed rather than angry. So Gerard dared to lean into the touch, tilting his head to the side until he could feel his cheek pressing against the inside of Robert’s thigh, baring the side of his throat with the mating bite. A moment later Robert’s fingers were brushing softly over the mark, sending a strange but not uncomfortable tingling down the Alpha’s body.

“I accept your vow,” Robert said softly. “May you protect me like you would your own mate.”

Gerard gasped when the touch disappeared and he felt the words seeping into his heart and taking hold there. He couldn’t stop himself from surging up and gripping Robert by his upper arms to keep him close.

Marco seemed less hostile now that Gerard was bound to keep Robert safe but he still scowled disapprovingly at the physical touching. The blond stepped closer, eyes trained on his mate. Gerard expected him to lean down and renew the mating bite – an unmistakable warning for any other men who might approach Robert – but even though Marco’s gaze lingered on the mark, he didn’t do that. Instead he took a hold of Robert’s chin and pressed a hard kiss to his lips. Robert went rigid and Gerard could see him struggling to keep still and just let it happen, confirming what Gerard had feared all along.

Things between the two former rivals had still not settled. And they probably never would. Robert was nothing else than a prisoner here. Deep loathing filled Gerard’s heart and he promised to himself that he would do anything it took to get Robert out of here. He had just made a vow to protect the Omega from any harm and the way he saw it, Marco was a harm to Robert too.

Finally Marco pulled back, his eyes settling on Nuri. “Prepare herbs for my mate, I don’t want him to have a rut in another tribe’s territory.” He shifted his attention to Gerard. “I have a message for Sergio as well. Be sure to recite it to him in the exact wording, I don’t want him to weasel his way out of this.”

 

***

 

Sergio had spent the whole morning musing about Cristiano.

As one of the most powerful Alphas he should look to find a worthy Omega as a mate and he had really tried, but while he enjoyed their submissive nature during sex, he found himself longing for someone to talk to. To be a good mate, more was required than compatibility in bed. And there was something so domestic to the thought of coming home to a person that actually listened and gave their own thoughts onto the matter instead of nodding to everything their Alpha said.

And Cristiano would be perfect. He was their tribe’s strongest warrior – even stronger than Gerard – and he had been part of many battles as well. Talking to him would be like talking to a friend. The only other man that Sergio could imagine as his mate was Iker and since the healer wasn’t inclined to take a mate that option was off the table.

Part of Sergio was annoyed that Iker didn’t appreciate the honour of his chief’s affection but for the most he tried to be understanding. It would be different if Iker had set his eyes on somebody else, Sergio didn’t think he would be able to take the rejection if it meant losing to somebody else. But Iker would never belong to anyone else, so Sergio could live with it. Maybe Iker would be inclined to at least bear his children one day, considering a Beta like Cristiano couldn’t do it. But that possibility was still several years away and not something to rack his head about today.

It was early afternoon by the time Sergio had finally come to a decision. Cristiano was with the other warriors, dividing them into two hunting parties and three patrols.

The lower-ranking soldiers obediently lowered their eyes when they saw Sergio approaching and the Alpha couldn’t resist brushing a hand over Cristiano’s lower back just to see their wide-eyed expressions.

The Beta jerked under the touch and Sergio smirked when the pleasant scent of sandalwood filled his nose. He kept his voice low, the lust audible in it only meant for Cristiano’s ears to hear. “Would you like to join me for a hunt? It has been ages since I last took part in ordinary clan duties.”

Cristiano nodded, his eyes roaming over Sergio’s face. “I would be honoured. Who else do you want to take along?”

Sergio leaned closer, aware that the other soldiers were uncomfortably shifting on their feet, clearly embarrassed by the intimate moment they were witnessing. “I was thinking of just the two of us. I want to witness your impressive skills first hand and I’m not one to share.”

Cristiano blushed at the innuendo but he smirked teasingly. “Do you promise to be decent, Alpha?”

It wasn’t strictly necessary for a Beta to call their chief ‘Alpha’ like the Omegas did, but Cristiano always did that when Sergio had backed him into a corner. The only other Beta who did this was Luka and as it had turned out later, the Beta loved surrendering to his Alpha’s every whim. Sergio hoped the same was true for Cristiano.

“Probably,” he replied jovially. “There is something important that I want to talk to you about. And being indecent would only harm my cause when it comes to you.”

Surprise flashed over Cristiano’s face, quickly followed by a growing spark of hope. He had always been quick on the uptake and it wasn’t any different this time.

The dark-haired Beta turned to the other warriors. “Excuse me, please. The patrols can leave as designated. Luis, would you take over command of the other hunting party?” Said Alpha gave a proud nod of his head and instantly the remaining warriors turned to him, glad to give their chief and Cristiano some privacy.

Instantly the Beta relaxed and his teasing smirk softened to a playful grin. “Are we actually going hunting or was that just an excuse to have me all to yourself?”

Sergio feigned an offended gasp. “What do you think of me? If I wanted to abduct you for some fun, I wouldn’t make such a secret out of it.”

He allowed Cristiano to lead the way out of the large village and onto the steep mountain pass. It gave Sergio a wonderful opportunity to let his eyes roam over the Beta’s body. He had known all along that Cristiano was attractive – tall, jet-black hair, tanned skin, broad shoulders and narrow hips. He was far from what Sergio should find compelling but by now he was past the point of caring. No one had batted an eye on Marco’s and Robert’s marriage, so people got to object even less here.

Sergio had wanted to wait and ease Cristiano softly into the matter, but he couldn’t help getting straight to the point. “You know that our Omegas find you forbiddingly attractive, don’t you? You have the physique of a healthy Alpha.”

He was concerned that Cristiano might feel offended by the comparison but the Beta turned to look at him over his shoulder, his black eyes full of warmth. “I heard. But there are only Iker and Leo left, so what is your point?”

Possessiveness flared up in Sergio’s heart but he forced it down. He hadn’t even proposed Cristiano yet, feeling this way about the other man felt downright inappropriate. His voice still sounded clipped though. “It’s not just our Omegas, those from the other tribes as well. Kuba and Marco told me that a few seasons ago. And I can see where they are coming from.”

Cristiano paused, apparently not sure whether to take that as compliment or criticism. “And what do you think, Sergio?”

What a loaded question. Sergio knew what he was supposed to reply but he found it wiser to go with the truth here. “I think you are one of the most attractive men I have ever seen. And I won’t deny that I have thought about you in my bed.”

Cristiano was meeting his gaze, eyes guarded. “You know you can’t do that, right? Not unless I was your mate.”

Sergio smiled. “Exactly.”

Cristiano’s eyebrows almost rose to his hairline. “Are you serious, Sergio? Please don’t give me hope just to tease me.”

Sergio held his gaze, laying as much weight into his voice as he could. “I have never joked about taking a mate. I won’t start doing that now. I desire you, Cris, but it is more than that. I want you to be mine forever.” At Cristiano’s sharp intake of breath, he stepped closer until they were eye to eye. The sandalwood was so intense now that Sergio could almost feel it seeping into his skin and staying there for everyone else to take note. “So what do you say? Do you want to become my Omega?”

Cristiano flinched and Sergio couldn’t blame him. He was a Beta and to be called an ‘Omega’ was an insult, the implications that came with it. The Beta dropped his gaze, looking upset. “I would love to. But you need to promise me that it is just a title, that I’m the White Omega in name but to you I will simply be your mate.”

Sergio knew him well enough to understand what he feared. “I won’t force you to abandon your position. You will still be a warrior and fight in battles. You are still a Beta, why would I want to forbid you what you love the most?” Cristiano trembled with relief but Sergio put a finger to his lips to silence him. “But I will be clear, I want your submission in bed. I am a dominant man and I won’t change. If you can’t accept that, you should tell me now.”

To his surprise Cristiano still looked relieved instead of horrified. “And I can’t change either. I tried to be the strong, dominant man people expected me to be but I can’t deny what I am.” He gripped Sergio’s hands, clutching them like a lifeline before uttering words that Sergio had never imagined Cristiano capable of. “I am submissive, Sergio. I always have been.”

Sergio should probably be more appalled than he actually was. That his strongest warrior craved to be dominated. But it was not unusual for Betas and besides, it made the current situation so much easier. “You never fail to surprise me, Cristiano.”

The Beta showed that cocky smile Sergio knew so well, the relief softening it at the edges. “So I am finally allowed to properly court you? I wasn’t sure whether you would want that.”

Sergio chuckled. “The Omega’s heartthrob Cristiano courting an Alpha? Oh, I’m going to love seeing all those hearts shattering into pieces.”

“You have such a sadistic streak,” Cristiano commented but he seemed rather pleased with himself. He leaned forward then, his eyes searching Sergio’s for permission. The Alpha tilted his face to the side when their lips met in a chaste kiss.

It wasn’t Sergio’s first kiss by any means but he was not prepared for the innocent touch to have such an effect on him. Sizzling desire surged through his body and he pressed closer, parting his lips to slip his tongue into the Beta’s mouth. Cristiano was all too willing to comply, almost melting in Sergio’s arms. A moment later they were on the ground with the Alpha on top, licking hungrily into the Beta’s cavern. He was rolling his hips against Cristiano, desperate for friction but there were far too many layers of clothing between them to make it feel good.

Cristiano’s scent was thick with arousal, his cock tenting the front of his clothing and Sergio could barely keep himself from taking him into his hand.

_Purity ritual, purity ritual,_ he chanted in his mind but the scent was clouding his mind. Thankfully Cristiano had better self-control and he managed to push Sergio off with an apologetic whine. “I’m sorry, Alpha. But we have to wait, you know that.”

Sergio sighed though he was grateful that Cristiano had stopped him. “I know. But those are going to be long six months.”

Cristiano smiled at the reminder that Sergio had indeed not been lying and that this was meant to be a bond for a lifetime. His joy wrapped around Sergio’s heart and he was overcome with fondness. This smile was just for him and he wanted to see it every day when they were alone.

Suddenly Cristiano froze. Sergio followed his gaze and he felt a pang of shame when he realized what the Beta was staring at. There was a small patch of wetness on the thin clothing covering Cristiano’s groin, a bit too low to have come from his cock. Sergio chuckled. “Seems like I was far closer than I realized.” Sergio had never leaked pre-cum just from kissing and rutting against a clothed body and he suddenly felt like a teenager again. He leaned over to kiss along Cristiano’s throat, feeling the tension leaking out of the Beta. “Don’t worry, Cris. I will stay away from your far too tempting body until we are properly married.”

Cristiano groaned miserably. “No, please don’t! How am I supposed to handle six months of abstinence?”

Sergio chuckled. “You have never lain with anyone before. I’m sure you can handle two more seasons.”

“I hate you” Cristiano announced gravely.

Sergio’s laughter was echoing loudly from the stone walls while they resumed their way up to the hunting grounds.

 

***

 

The sun was low in the sky by the time Arturo who was guarding the front gate announced Gerard’s return. Cristiano’s body was still thrumming with energy after the hunt with Sergio. It had been electrifying running side by side with his Alpha, both of them working perfectly in synch as though they had done it for years.

The heavy scent of black orchid was still in his nose, Sergio’s arousal so overwhelming that Cristiano would have probably let him do anything if Sergio had insisted on continuing. So many years he had dreamt of being mounted by this man and now all of a sudden his fantasy had become a firm reality on the horizon. Even the up to now scary thought of becoming the ‘White Omega’ didn’t seem all that frightening any more. Because nothing would change, Sergio would still let him be a warrior. Cristiano hoped karma wouldn’t get him back one day for all these wonderful things that were happening to him right now.

Several people were staring at him in a mix of awe and disbelief and he wondered if they could also smell their chief on him. He hoped they did.

The wooden front gate opened to reveal their second-in-command arriving. Cristiano noted with relief that he seemed unharmed and the radiant smile on his face would have been indication enough how the negotiations had gone with Marco. And for the ones who were still doubtful, the man following Gerard was proof enough.

Cristiano hadn’t seen Robert since the last gathering and he was taken aback by how different the younger one looked. Robert had lost weight, mainly in the muscles of his upper arms and back. That was to be expected since he was no longer a regularly training warrior but it had barely been a month.

Robert’s dark hair was slightly longer than usual and his usually so striking ice-blue eyes seemed dull with melancholy.

He was paler than Cristiano remembered and it accentuated the deep, red mark on the side of his neck where Marco had bitten him. It was common for mates to renew their marks during intense sex but Cristiano knew with certainty that it should never look like this, the flesh an angry red and the rough edges where the skin had torn, almost black.

Robert wore tight, black leggings while the dark blue upper garment was covering his skin from chest to wrists, the sleeves showing complicated patterns and almost being see-through. The fabric ended at the middle of his thigh and a decorative belt was slung around his waist, three loosely hanging link chains on each side that were woven with multi-coloured threads, jingling with each step and drawing attention to his long legs.

Many Alphas and Betas were staring unashamedly after Robert and even Cristiano couldn’t help but look. Of course it was obvious that he was dressed this way to show off the Golden Tribe’s most prized treasure but damn, was it working.

Gerard had a protective hand at the small of Robert’s back, glaring at anyone who dared to stare too greedily at the breathtaking Omega. Robert seemed unfazed by the people eating him up with their eyes, his head high and not showing any kind of submission to the people until he was standing in front of Sergio. There he lowered his eyes the tiniest bit, just enough to appear polite. “White Alpha.”

Sergio’s eyes were dark with lust but Cristiano didn’t take offence to it. The Alpha had looked at him like that all afternoon and was probably still half-hard. Cristiano’s mouth twitched in amusement at the thought of how uncomfortable Sergio must be feeling, standing so close to a tempting Omega he was not allowed to touch.

Or not allowed to touch _that way_ , Cristiano corrected himself when he saw Sergio taking Robert’s hand and kissing the back of it lightly. “Golden Omega. I’m glad that you have followed my invitation.”

Robert’s gaze was frosty. “I couldn’t let even more innocent people die. I came for Iker’s and Lionel’s sake, not yours.”

Some people gasped at the barely hidden contempt but Sergio only grinned. “Still fighting me every step of the way? You are aware that I could simply demand your compliance, right?”

Cristiano wasn’t sure if Robert knew Sergio well enough to tell that he was joking. No Alpha – chief or not – was allowed to use their Alpha voice on the mate of a tribe leader, Sergio knew that.

Robert didn’t appear intimidated though. “We both know that I can’t help you if I’m your spineless puppet, Alpha. Besides, once my mate found out, he would kill you with his bare hands.”

Cristiano found the interaction rather worrisome but the two men seemed rather amused, like two acquaintances sharing a morbid inside joke.  Sergio chuckled. “Oh, I will miss your snarky remarks on the gatherings.”

“If you miss me that much, you could always come for a visit,” Robert replied dryly.

“Ah, but that would be a scandal, wouldn’t it?” Sergio teased. “The White Alpha visiting the Golden Omega. People would talk.” Still, he offered his arm to Robert and the latter eyed it mistrustfully before taking it, allowing Sergio to lead him to the cottage Iker had prepared for his stay.

The crowd parted for them immediately and Cristiano stepped aside as well when they passed him. Robert’s head snapped to the side, attentive eyes boring into the Beta. For a moment Cristiano wondered what he had done wrong to draw the younger man’s attention, but then Robert set him free and just kept on walking.

As soon as their guest was out of sight, Cristiano let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. He jumped when Gerard spoke from right beside him. “I hope Iker is right and that the Golden Omega can help us. We couldn’t bear to lose our last Omegas as well.”

Cristiano turned towards him, anxiousness filling him even as he gently grasped the Alpha’s shoulder. “They won’t die, I know that.”

Gerard didn’t look convinced but he nodded, probably more out of acknowledgement of the comfort. He leaned into the touch for several seconds but soon his scent began to change subtly, becoming heavier with arousal. Cristiano swallowed hard. “You should let Leo take care of your rut.”

Gerard railed back in horror, only now realizing what was happening. “I’m sorry, Cris. Please don’t think that I am…”

“It’s alright,” Cristiano cut him off with a wary smile. “You have been holding off your rut for too long and you spent an entire day around an Omega.” He had to chuckle amusedly. “It’s much better for you to get aroused in my presence than Robert’s. It would have been an insult to him.”

Finally Gerard laughed. “You’re probably right. I will go to my mate now though. Can you assign the patrols for the next few days?”

“I will take care of your duties just like I always did,” Cristiano assured him. “Now go have fun with your mate.”  
Gerard didn’t need to be told twice. He was gone in the blink of an eye, his arousal still lingering in the air and seeping into Cristiano’s skin. He sighed as he finally acknowledged his own body’s response to the dominant man’s state but this time he didn’t push it away quite so easily.

If he really became Sergio’s mate, would his Alpha take him to his cottage and take care of him? Cristiano had gone years without letting anyone near him but now that he had allowed Sergio in, he couldn’t ignore his need for comfort any longer. He didn’t just want to be with a dominant man like Sergio because he was attracted to them, he wanted to be taken care of as well. He yearned for someone to hold him at night when they were in bed together, for someone to see him like he truly was and accept him nevertheless.

He had thought that it was a foolish dream, that it was impossible but now he was closer to this dream than he had ever imagined. It would be alright.

Sergio reappeared, his eyes searching the crowd until they found Cristiano. Immediately the Alpha made his way towards him. “I want Robert watched all day and night. I don’t think he would allow Marco to use him but it’s still possible that he came here with ulterior motives. Best not to take any risks.”

Cristiano nodded. “I will be with him tonight. Then our warriors will take turns.” Sergio nodded satisfied, the hard look slipping from his face. “Our focus has to be on the Omegas for now. Once they are out of danger, I can allow myself to think of other things like our marriage but not sooner.”

Cristiano understood that and he wasn’t so selfish to feel hurt by it. “I have waited for so long, Alpha. I don’t mind waiting a few weeks more.”

Sergio left then and Cristiano walked over to the pot at the bonfire, filling a bowl with the soup one of the Betas had prepared for the warriors. It was late and their guest was probably hungry. Then he walked over towards the cottage their guest would be staying in.

Robert was in the middle of changing out of his ceremonial wear and into something more comfortable. Cristiano froze at the door, instinctively averting his gaze. He could hear the other man sighing with a hint of annoyance. “You don’t have to do that. You are a warrior, you have seen other men naked many times.”

“This is different” Cristiano argued without raising his gaze from the ground. “You are an Omega, no one but your mate should see you naked.”

The rustling of fabric told him that Robert had put on the dark blue overtunic and he carefully raised his head again. Robert was indeed fully dressed now save for his feet and he looked tired. “I was born an Alpha. I know you are only doing what is expected of you but I wish people would stop treating me like an Omega. I am the Golden Omega in name and perhaps even in my mate’s bed but my body is still that of the Alpha. I don’t deserve the honours of an Omega and neither do I want them.” His eyes lost their fire and he added more conciliatory. “But I don’t expect you to understand.”

“I do,” Cristiano replied before he could stop himself. He bit his lip when Robert gave him a curious look but fortunately the latter didn’t inquire for details. Instead he glanced towards the bowl in Cristiano’s hands. “Is that for me?”

“Oh, yes,” Cristiano replied and handed it over, hovering uncertainly in the middle of the room while Robert sat down at the table to eat. He was meant to watch Robert, so he should probably stay inside to have an eye on him but at the same time this was an Omega and it felt highly inappropriate to watch him sleeping.

As though he had heard Cristiano’s thoughts, Robert looked up and waved him over. “I can hear you thinking from here. Come sit with me.”

Glad to have an order to obey, Cristiano walked over and sat down opposite of Robert, watching him eat in silence. He couldn’t help studying the man, noting the differences but more so how much he still looked like the powerful chief Cristiano had come to know. “You are still an Alpha to me, you know?”

Robert looked at him curiously. “It didn’t look like it just now.”

“As you said, I did what was expected of me,” Cristiano replied. “But you are nothing like a true Omega would be. No sane Omega would dare to talk to Sergio like you just did.”

At that Robert laughed but it quickly turned into scrutinising stare. “What is it between you and Sergio anyway? I could smell him on you but you both are still untouched.”

Cristiano swallowed. “Well, ‘untouched’ is not the word I would use.”

Robert didn’t seem fazed in the slightest. “You know what I mean. I am not ignorant, I know what people say about Sergio. He honours the Gods too much to throw away his own purity before marriage but he has no qualms about taking another man’s purity. Yet somehow you are still a virgin.”

Cristiano forced himself not to look away from those eyes that saw way too much. “How did you know that I’m a virgin? No one else could tell, not even Sergio until I told him.”

“The scent of an aroused virgin is different, that’s why the chiefs have to get the two parties aroused during the purity ritual,” Robert replied calmly. “And you are aroused right now, Cristiano.”

There was no accusation in his tone and yet panic rose in Cristiano’s chest. “Gerard has just gone into rut, my body was just responding to that,” Cristiano defended himself.

Robert looked as though he was contemplating to let it go but then he rose from his seat and walked over towards Cristiano. His fingers were gently trailing down the latter’s exposed biceps, the touch light like the wings of a butterfly.

Cristiano shivered and he felt the tell-tale warmth of arousal curling in his abdomen. Robert smiled gently. “You are very responsive for a Beta. No wonder Gerard’s rut was getting to you so much.” Those fingers moved up to the back of his neck and Cristiano was overcome with the desire to expose it to the more dominant man.

He should bat Robert’s hand away as this was no way for an Omega to touch any other man. But it felt too good to stop. “I’m submissive, okay?” he admitted with shame in his voice.

Robert’s reply surprised him. “I know.” There was no accusation in his tone and his hand curled around Cristiano’s neck in a dominant display. Cristiano should feel ashamed for his instinctive response, the way he dropped forward, almost presenting himself for the other man to take. He probably would have hadn’t it been for Robert’s whisper into his ear. “It’s alright, just let it happen. There is nothing wrong with the way you are.” Cristiano moaned and he was hard in his pants, just like he had been back on the forest ground with Sergio.

Robert’s hands were carefully undoing his belt and Cristiano froze. “No, wait, I can’t. I have to stay pure for Sergio. And you are mated.”

“Shh,” Robert hushed gently. “I won’t touch you, I’m just making it easier for you.” He pulled down Cristiano’ pants until they were pooling around his ankles and Cristiano shivered at the cold air hitting his cock. He wanted to reach down and take care of himself but he couldn’t do it, not with this Alpha standing in the same room. “Why are you doing this?” he asked because he desperately wanted to understand. Was Robert calling him out for obeying his every whim?

But the Alpha’s eyes were not gloating with mockery. “Your tribe is out of balance. Your Alpha brought me here to fix that.”

His arousal was starting to become uncomfortable but Cristiano couldn’t move. “You are here to save Leo and Iker, not me.”

“But they aren’t the problem,” Robert replied solemnly. “What happened to your Omegas was only a consequence of what was already happening to your tribe beforehand. Sergio made your tribe believe that to be submissive means to be weak. He needs to accept that this couldn’t be further from the truth.” His eyes narrowed. “And you need to accept that too.”

His arm had moved around Cristiano’s middle, pressing the latter’s back against his own clothed chest. The scent of strong Alpha engulfed Cristiano, erasing his fear and doubts. He didn’t realize that he was moving, his hips rolling forward in vain search for friction.

“Alpha,” he moaned, his thoughts dissolving in a strange fog settling on his mind.

Robert’s grip around him tightened and finally Cristiano could feel him despite the layers between them, his half-hard cock pressing against his backside. Robert wasn’t half as aroused as he was but he was responding and Gods be damned, Cristiano loved it.

“Can you feel that?” Robert whispered softly into his ear. “This is what you are doing to an Alpha. Imagine what you could do if you actually put your mind to it.”

Cristiano did imagine it and without thinking he turned around, his hand dropping down with the intention of wrapping around the Alpha’s cock, clothing be damned. But Robert seemed to have anticipated that, his own hands curling around Cristiano’s wrists to hold them up in an iron grip.

“I don’t want that from you.” His eyes were so intense that Cristiano didn’t even dare to blink. “What I want from you is to come.”

Cristiano’s hips moved again, he was starting to rub himself against Robert’s thigh and he couldn’t stop, not that he wanted to. “But you are mated, I can’t…”

“You can!” Robert protested and it was a command that went straight down to Cristiano’s cock. “And to ease your conscience, I don’t mind. Marco was aware of what coming here would imply. And as long as it is just the suffering Omegas touching me, he is okay with it.”

“And me,” Cristiano corrected him, his voice slurring as he tried to fight against the haze.

Robert’s mouth twitched. “And you. Now be a good boy and come for me.”

And to his own amazement Cristiano did. He pushed himself against Robert’s thigh one last time, hiding his face in the other man’s shoulder as he climaxed, covering the Alpha’s tunic with his release.

Robert just held him through it, his hand brushing up and down Cristiano’s back soothingly until the latter slumped against him. He felt too good to be ashamed of the way he behaved, how he was licking the Alpha’s exposed collarbone in gratitude. He barely noticed that Robert somehow moved them to the bed but suddenly he felt soft sheets underneath him and he happily curled into their softness.

Robert smiled down at him before standing up to undress and Cristiano was more than okay with the Alpha taking off his clothes but Robert only laughed at his probably eager expression. “Not what you’re thinking. I just need to wash them before anyone else comes in here and accuses me of molesting you.” He pointed to the bowl of water by the entrance. “I will just be over there. You will sleep for me, alright?”

Cristiano was too drowsy to respond but he obediently closed his eyes. Somewhere at the back of his mind, he was aware that he would usually be ashamed of the way he was acting but right now he couldn’t bring himself to care. This moment felt much too perfect to ruin it with thoughts born out of fear.

It seemed barely a moment later that he could feel Robert slide back into bed beside him, whispering approvingly. “You are glorious like this, do you know that? If Sergio doesn’t fuck you at least thrice on your wedding night, you should get yourself a better mate.”

Cristiano had to laugh at that and with his eyes still closed, he happily buried his face against the unmarred side of Robert’s neck and allowed himself to fall asleep, knowing the Alpha would wake him in time.

 

***

 

Sergio found himself unable to go to sleep. Having the Golden Omega here now reminded him of what had happened a few days ago on the battlefield. According to Gerard, Marco had been opposed to letting Robert go, just like Sergio had suspected. It might just be possessiveness but yet Robert had defended his mate against Sergio even though the latter’s death would have freed him.

Robert would have been able to go back to his old tribe and be with the man he truly loved. And though Sergio freely admitted that he knew little of love, he was still convinced that Robert and Thomas had loved each other deeply. They probably still did considering they were true mates.

Then how come that Robert had saved his tormentor? It couldn’t just be their mating bond. A bond without love would never compel a man to risk his life for his mate. Robert’s behaviour didn’t make any sense. Not to mention that Marco and Robert had been at a bad place when they had left the gathering, with Robert having a severe rut. Marco must have dominated him later that night – the laws of such a marriage were clear with the Alpha having to bed the ‘Omega’ – but how Robert had made it without trying to rip the Golden Alpha’s throat out was beyond Sergio.

After some tossing and turning around on his bed Sergio rose to his feet, determent to get an answer for this riddle. He didn’t change clothes but he put a black robe over his body to shield himself from the cold of the night as well as the curious gazes of the guards. Then he slipped out of his house.

Part of Sergio was tempted to come barging into the cottage Robert was occupying and demand answers from him with his Alpha voice but he suspected that Robert didn’t know the answer either. So there was only one place that could provide answers for him.

Sergio reached the mountainside just when it started to snow delicately. One of their elders was sitting by the entrance and giving him a curious look. He had been guarding this place for many years, living mostly on his own and only coming to the village when he needed to restock. His face was deeply wrinkled and his milky eyes dull.

The only person to usually come here was their healer and it had been well over a year since Sergio had last come here.

“Sergio,” Icarus drawled with a surprised smile. “What an unexpected pleasure! What questions bring you here that no tribe member can provide you an answer to?”

Sergio narrowed his eyes. “My reasons do not concern you, old man. Give me the torch and let me pass.”

Icarus didn’t seem fazed by Sergio’s rudeness. “I certainly will, young man, but don’t you want some assistance? The records here date back to the dawn of the tribes and they cover a thousand years.”

Sergio growled. “I know my way around. Now step aside.”

Icarus bowed his head and handed him his torch before stepping aside to let the Alpha through. Sergio stepped into the cave without hesitation, raising his torch to get a better look. Though he had been here a handful times, the Hall of Valour never ceased to amaze him. It was an archive, containing thousands of records from the four tribes but at the same time it was a crypt, containing the ashes of all chiefs. The White Tribe had always been the greatest of them all and therefore it had been decided that the hall should be built on its lands. A long time ago when the tribes had lived in peace together, the hall had been visited regularly by chiefs and healers alike but nowadays it was barely used except for the cremations of chiefs.

Sergio had never really liked this place. The walls seemed to be closing in on him, making him feel like he was buried alive in the history of their tribes. The way was cobwebbed and full of dust and dirt while Sergio was walking deeper and deeper into the heart of the mountain. What he was looking for were stories from the first Great War and he would have to go to the end of the tunnel to find them. Sergio had only been that deep once just after he had become the White Alpha. Iker had already been healer and he had shown Sergio the way. Sergio remembered how uneasy he had felt, only the Omega’s presence keeping him somewhat grounded. Iker still had that effect on him these days and Sergio suddenly wished he was here with him now.

The tunnel was getting narrower, no intricate handwork but raw rock left and right. At least it was getting warmer as well but that did nothing to ease Sergio’s mind. He was reminded of the first story that a child of the White Tribe was told; the Tale of Raining Skies.

Many, many years ago – too long that anyone could remember it – their healer had broken the laws and cheated on his Alpha who happened to be the chief of their tribe. The Gods had been so angered that they had drawn up the fire of the earth through the mountain and they had rained the fire on the lands of all four tribes, destroying the villages and killing many people – including the healer and his forbidden lover. Since then the mountain had been given the name ‘Justice Mountain’ and the healers foretold that it would awaken and bring the God’s punishment once again, should any man betray their laws again.

The warmth here wasn’t comforting, it was a reminder of how dangerous this place was. Sergio would rather freeze out in the snow than set foot here but he had no other choice. He had long passed the stony shelves of books, the records now engraved into the walls as paintings along with key words when he finally found what he was looking for.

“The Crimes of the Great War,” he read aloud.

The story was a long one as far as inscriptions went, covering several feet of the mostly flat stone wall. While most inscriptions were either black, grey or red, this one was coloured because it was such an important one.

Sergio skipped the parts he already knew – of the losses on each side, of how the Black Alpha had been beheaded as punishment for the atrocities he had committed, of the peace treaty that had been made. He lingered on the part describing how the Black Tribe had laid siege to the Golden Tribe, how warriors had been killed and Omegas raped. And then he finally found the part he had been looking for, the part that was barely told because it was unspeakable and not relevant any longer in this age.

It took Sergio a while to translate the story from the Ancient All-Tongue to their language but he felt no need to rush.

 

_“The Black Alpha Crowfeather yearned to taste the most precious Omegas of the Golden Tribe, two men sixteen of age that were yet to be touched. The tribe’s strongest warrior Lionheart who had stayed in the village because of his rut, fought him off in an attempt to save their tribe’s treasures but by the Gods’ will he lost. Seeing that the Omegas had fled into the shelter of the forest Crowfeather demanded his prize from his defeated opponent. He dishonoured Lionheart by forcing him into submission and branding him his slave. After the battle was won, Crowfeather returned home and took the former Alpha with him, allowing no one else to touch Lionheart. Crowfeather took pleasure in breaking the dominant man over and over again until he was shattered. A hundred moons passed until the Red and the White Tribe managed to defeat Crowfeather’s army and free the hostages._

_But Lionheart was no more and the warriors only found the shell of a once glorious Alpha. The creature looked like Lionheart but it only lived to obey the Black Alpha’s will, fighting for its master until the Red Alpha Firestar killed it. Lionheart’s body was burned like a chief’s and all the tribes prayed that the Gods would take away the shadow that had befallen the Alpha. The chiefs promised each other to never let this happen again - the creation of a Delta as they called it – for it would force any Alpha to heed to their master’s command._

Sergio lowered the torch in his hand when he had finished reading, taken aback by what he had just found. Was this what had happened to Robert? No, it couldn’t be, not yet at least because Robert still had a mind of his own as far as Sergio could tell. But the process must have started already, with the wedding night happening while Robert had a rut. It would explain why Robert had protected Marco despite what the younger Alpha had done to him.

For a long moment Sergio contemplated telling Kuba and Mats of his suspicion. Turning an Alpha into a Delta was a crime that would probably be reason enough for them to join his side. But as long as Robert wasn’t completely broken, as long as he was no real Delta, Sergio had no proof. They would most likely not believe him – certainly not Mats after siding with Marco during the last battle. Sergio couldn’t entirely blame them, he wouldn’t believe it either if he was in their shoes.

Carefully he started walking back the way he had come from, stopping after just a few feet to stare at the small, short writing that detailed Firestar’s version of the events.

 

_The Omegas we freed were abused and scared, just as we had expected. But nothing could prepare us for the sight of the Golden warrior they called Lionheart. Sundown and I had managed to defeat Crowfeather when we were attacked by him. His eyes held endless insanity and he went for Sundown’s throat like a wild animal. I had fought Lionheart in combat before but he never had such strength, such a desire to kill. He only went limb when I held him face-down and I could feel him responding to my body. He begged me to mount him and make him feel whole and I have never felt as disgusted in my entire life. When Sundown came to help me, Lionheart leaped at him again and I had to kill him to save the White Alpha’s life. I thought I couldn’t feel worse than in this moment, having the blood of an innocent victim on my hands. I was wrong._

_Our healer Riverstone told me that Lionheart was with child when I killed him. It shouldn’t have been possible for an Alpha but Lionheart was no longer an Alpha. His master shaped him into what he wanted him to be: An obedient hole to fuck and breed._

Sergio stared at the paintings for a while longer. His initial disgust had made way for morbid fascination. An Alpha that could carry children? Like an Omega, only more obedient?

The Golden Tribe didn’t have many Omegas either, but would Marco still resort to such drastic measures? Or had he only wanted to dominate Robert and this was just a welcome side effect?

Sergio smiled. Maybe there was salvation for his tribe after all.

 

***

 

When Cristiano had awoken in Robert’s arms the next morning, he had been horrified. He shouldn’t have given in so easily, no matter how good and right it had felt – he was Sergio’s alone.

But Robert had only smiled gently. “There is nothing to be ashamed of. When I still was the Red Alpha, I had to help three submissive tribe members through their heats.”

“Three Omegas?” Cristiano had asked in disbelief, knowing fully well how hard it was for an Alpha to just resist claiming one Omega in heat. Three though?!

“Yes. They were mates and happy together but sometimes they needed an Alpha. So I took care of them sometimes, just like I took care of you last night.”

Cristiano found that comforting. “So you don’t think I betrayed Sergio last night?”

Robert gave him a long look. “Do you consider it betrayal that he has taken pleasure in other men before?”

Cristiano stiffened. “That was different, he didn’t know of my feelings yet.”

Robert snorted. “Oh, I highly doubt that. You didn’t tell him yet but as your chief I’m sure he must have known something. Enough to be considerate of your feelings if he had wanted to.”

Cristiano couldn’t argue with that. He thought carefully about Robert’s initial question. “No, I’m not upset that he has shared pleasure with other men before. He is a healthy Alpha, he needed someone to take off the edge.”

Robert looked satisfied by that answer. “It is the same with you.”

Cristiano gave him a hard look. “I am not an Alpha though.”

Robert took a long time to respond. “No, you are not. But if Sergio really had a problem with the way you took care of yourself, he should have done it himself. I took care of Thomas in a similar manner so he didn’t have to suffer or go to someone else.”

Cristiano’s eyes widened. “You did? But how were you still pure then?”

Robert’s eyes sparkled with possessiveness at the memory. “I had to be a bit creative but we managed it, let’s leave it at that.”

Several hours had passed since that and Cristiano could acknowledge now that Robert was right. As long as he and Sergio weren’t mates, there was nothing wrong in letting someone else take care of him. Even though he had washed himself at the river long and thoroughly, there was still a faint trace of Robert’s scent on him – just enough for others to blame it on them sharing a room for the night. But Cristiano wore that scent like an armour now that he noticed the other warriors were backing off without even realizing it.

Cristiano was due for patrol today and he had to take Robert with him as well, so the Golden Tribe got confirmation that their Omega was still alive and well. With Gerard spending the next few days with his mate, Cristiano was in charge of the patrol and he ordered Arturo and Luis to accompany them.

Arturo seemed to have developed a liking for their guest and half of the way to the border was spent with the Alpha talking excitedly about his family while Robert listened attentively. The dark-haired man seemed lost in thought though.

To their surprise Marco was among the men waiting impatiently at the border and Cristiano had to fight the instinct to place himself between them and Robert.

He recognized Gonzalo among the two other men, but the youngest one was unfamiliar. Marco relaxed slightly at seeing Robert walking in their midst and he looked honestly concerned when he asked, “Are you alright, Robert?”

The Golden Omega nodded before walking over towards him. He waved off Arturo and Luis who were about to stop him, reaching out to grip Gonzalo’s arm in greeting before pulling the young man – a Beta – into a hug. Cristiano stiffened when he saw Robert inhaling the scent clinging to the Beta’s mating bite but the latter didn’t seem to mind.

Robert smiled when he pulled back. “So Joshua is well?”

The Beta nodded enthusiastically. “He completed his training as a warrior. He successfully hunted down a deer alone and managed to hold his ground against the Red Alpha for thirty seconds.”

Robert’s smile was proud but also sad. “I wish I had been there to see that. Tell him that I’m proud of him.”

“I will,” the Beta promised and Robert let him go. He turned to Marco then and there was a moment of hesitation before he reached out for him. Marco embraced him instantly, burying his face against his mate’s throat to soak up his scent. Cristiano could tell the exact moment, he picked up on _that_ note though.

Marco stiffened and he raised his head just enough to stare darkly at Cristiano. The latter dropped his gaze instantly, hoping the submissive gesture would soothe the Alpha and show him that he was not a threat.

“Hey,” Robert chided his mate softly but with a firm voice. “Don’t jump to conclusions and take another breath of the scent. You said it was okay for me to touch them.”

Marco obeyed hesitantly and suddenly his brow furrowed in confusion, his eyes never leaving Cristiano’s. Arturo leaned over carefully. “Have you any idea what is happening?”

Cristiano shrugged. Though he knew what scent was bothering Marco, he had no idea what to make of the Alpha’s latest reaction. Robert pulled back eventually, taking Marco’s face into his hands and force him to meet his gaze. “Just so you know, the next time we see each other, I will probably smell of Alpha.”

Marco let out an inhuman sneer, his eyes suddenly glowing red. “Why would you allow that to happen?! You are supposed to help their Omegas, not let the Alphas touch you like they please.”

“It’s one of their Omegas, I need to take care of,” Robert replied calmly. “And that Omega’s mate is currently having a rut, so I will have to let that Alpha come close as well.”

Cristiano wasn’t sure if he had misheard Robert. Did he really want to get between Gerard and Lionel? “Gerard won’t let you touch his Omega. Leo is his everything, he would rather kill himself than let any other Alpha near him.”

Robert grinned though it looked a bit forced. “Then it is fortunate that I am an Omega now, isn’t it?” _Or did you forget that after what happened last night?_

Robert didn’t say it but Cristiano could still hear the question in his mind. And indeed, he had forgotten for a moment what Robert was now.

He was the Golden Omega and no matter how dominant he might appear, he was submissive in bed though. His presence would probably arouse Gerard rather than anger him.

But Robert chuckled at the thoughts that must be written on his forehead. “But to be clear, what I have in mind is not entirely sexual. There are other ways to reassure an Omega than sex.”

Marco looked relieved at that but there was still doubt in his eyes. “But be careful, alright? If I find out that any Alpha has harmed a hair on your head, no one will be able to stop me, not even you.”

“I will try to be,” Robert assured him. “But you got to trust me on this.”

“I do,” Marco replied with a sigh, then he leaned forward to kiss his mate. Robert didn’t turn away but he didn’t kiss back either, just allowing his Alpha to claim his mouth.

When Marco pulled back, he looked unhappy but at Robert or himself, Cristiano couldn’t tell. Then he turned around and left. His two warriors eyed the group for a moment longer before following their chief back into their own territory.

Robert watched after them until they were out of sight before turning back to Cristiano. “Come, we have a lot to do.”

“We?” Cristiano repeated entirely dumbfounded.

“Yes, we,” Robert replied. “I can’t let one of your Alpha warriors be my guard when I pay a visit to Leo. Gerard would rip their balls off.”

“And what would be different if I was there instead?” Cristiano found himself asking.

“Gerard likes you,” Robert replied though it sounded like he had meant to say something else. “And you mean no threat to him. But if you are afraid, I can still go in there alone.”

“Not happening,” Cristiano replied immediately. If he let Robert alone and Gerard accidentally killed him, there would be hell to pay. Better Cristiano died trying to save him.

 

***

 

Lionel had been lost in their passion for some time now. He had always tended to do that, back when he had still gone into heat and also now when Gerard had a rut. He would slip under and they would spend days of fucking and cuddling together. Later when he came back to the surface, Lionel wasn’t able to tell the days apart. It had frightened him at first but by now he looked forward to it.

So it was totally unexpected when there was a knock at the doorframe and a moment later the Golden Omega came walking in with Cristiano in tow. Gerard gave them a warning growl, grim eyes trained on Robert. But the former Red Alpha didn’t rise to the challenge, instead he tipped his head back to present the vulnerable column of his throat.

Gerard’s anger made way for surprise at that and for the first time in several hours, he let go of Lionel to approach Robert. He came to stand in front of the latter, his eyes darting down to the mating bite. “Why are you here, Golden Omega? I have no desire to talk to anyone right now.”

“I know,” Robert replied. “I didn’t come here to talk and I mean no harm. You asked me to save your mate, remember?”

Gerard scowled but he returned to Lionel on the bed, a silent permission for Robert to come closer. Part of Lionel was surprised that his mate didn’t seem to be bothered by Cristiano’s presence but he had no time to dwell on it. Instead Lionel focused on the approaching Alpha. It didn’t matter what Robert was called now, to Lionel he was all Alpha as he came closer.

The scent of sex and mate was still wrapped around Lionel like a blanket and he felt oddly secure when he leaned back in the sheets. It was a submissive gesture but he didn’t feel frightened when the bed dipped under Robert’s weight. The Alpha smelled of fresh autumn rain with a tiniest hint of sandalwood that he recognized as Cristiano’s scent and a heavier note underneath that was probably Marco.

Robert’s eyes were kind when he whispered, “Why are you sad, Omega?”

Lionel blinked at the strange question. “I’m not sad.”

“Yes, you are,” Robert argued gently. “I can smell it on you and so can your mate. He can’t stand to see you like this.”

Lionel turned to look at his Alpha and indeed a guilty expression crossed Gerard’s features. He seemed to shrink away but Lionel quickly reached out for him. “No, stay here! It’s just… I hoped you wouldn’t notice.”

Gerard looked pained. “How could I not notice? I love you, Leo.”

It was said so simply, like an unalterable fact that Lionel’s heart swelled and without hesitation he leaned to the side until his lips met those of his mate. Gerard kissed him back instantly, his hand burying itself in Lionel’s hair, his tongue exploring the Omega’s mouth as though he didn’t already know every single inch of it.

Lionel had been too caught up in the kiss to notice Robert moving but suddenly the dark-haired Alpha was sliding into bed beside him and he was naked. Lionel shivered at the intense sensation but Robert didn’t do anything but hold him tightly while Gerard took advantage, deepening their kiss while he rolled on top of Lionel.

The Omega couldn’t help but pull back and open his eyes, fascinated to see two Alphas so close in bed without being at each other throats. But maybe Gerard didn’t see him as an Alpha any longer. As though he had heard him, Gerard looked at Robert with a quizzical expression. His voice sounded slightly amused though. “That’s not what I had in mind when I asked you to save Leo.”

“Me neither,” Robert admitted before he started to lick gently over the Omega’s mating bite. Lionel gasped in surprise when deep contentment surged him through him like a tidal wave. It was tinged with arousal because that was a natural reaction to anyone touching that spot but it was just a pleasant buzz underneath all that wonderful contentment. Lionel had heard of the power of a chief’s Omega but he had never expected it to be like this, especially considering Robert wasn’t even part of their own tribe. Lionel let out a happy sigh and turned his head into the crook of Robert’s neck to nuzzle his throat. He could feel Gerard’s smile on him before his mate stretched out at his exposed back, completing that feeling of safety and happiness that overcome Lionel at being cocooned by two such strong Alphas. It was almost overwhelming though.

“Come here, Cris,” Gerard insisted and the three men turned to look at the Beta still standing kind of lost by the side of the bed. He had a yearning look on his face but jumped when Gerard addressed him. “Me?”

Robert extended a hand to him. “Your friend is right. You will feel better, trust me.”

Cristiano looked down at Lionel with fear and hope written over his mate. Lionel searched his own heart for any kind of objection because he wanted to be completely sure of himself but there was none, only anticipation. “It’s fine, Cris. The bed is big enough for all four of us.”

He had barely finished before Cristiano was sliding in beside them. To perhaps everyone’s surprise it was Gerard who instantly made enough space for him to get comfortable and Lionel couldn’t make sense of the happiness he felt when he turned around and his senses were overloaded by all that was _Cristiano._

His eyes fell closed at the scent and he felt himself drifting off, nose buried in tanned skin smelling of sandalwood, his mate’s strong arm around them both while the Alpha who he should really not think of as ‘Alpha’ any longer was holding him tight…

 

***

 

Something had changed.

Sergio couldn’t help watching Cristiano closely. The Beta was much more relaxed than usual, his scent much more prominent as though he was done hiding who he was. Sergio felt proud of that; that his encouragement had brought his future mate out of his shell.

The mate of the White Alpha shouldn’t feel ashamed of what he was, for he belonged to the most powerful tribe member of them all. Other Alphas, Betas and Omegas alike were meant to worship the ground upon he walked. And finally that confidence Sergio wanted to see was shining in Cristiano’s eyes.

The other warriors had noticed it too though they couldn’t quite put their finger on the reason. At first Sergio had watched rather amused how confused Toni had stared when Cristiano had laughed at one of his dry jokes and accidentally bumped shoulders with him. Cristiano had never been fond of physical touch, sometimes even snapping at anyone who dared to touch him without good reason. It was odd, even for a Beta.

But soon Sergio’s amusement had changed to annoyance when he saw how the warriors used their new privilege to touch Cristiano at any they got. There was nothing wrong in another Beta touching his mate because they were of the same gender and Sergio wouldn’t mind an Omega touching Cristiano either because he knew that his fierce warrior craved to be dominated, something an Omega just wasn’t capable of. But the majority of their warriors were Alphas and once Toni and Arturo had realized they could finally get away with touching Cristiano, they didn’t seem to stop. Rationally Sergio knew they were just catching up with years of neglected bonding and there was nothing dubious about it, but Sergio had never been a rational thinking man. So when the Beta wasn’t looking, Sergio growled warningly at the two other Alphas until they got the hint and backed off.

He had to grin smugly at seeing their scared faces when they realized that their chief and Cristiano were in the middle of courting each other.

Speaking of courting, the tribe must already suspect that something was going on. The first gifts had been easy to hide from curious gazes – a wildflower in front of his door by early morning, a different colour each day. Then the braided necklace with a shimmering, white pearl at the centre. Sergio wasn’t usually fond of necklaces as they were considered a typical Omega thing but he had to admit that this one was indeed beautiful. He could probably wear it at the engagement and wedding. But as the days passed, Cristiano’s courting was getting increasingly harder to hide. After a week, Cristiano started to carry home animals he had killed. Usually the hunters disposed them in the small cave by the river to keep the meat as cold as possible and Iker, Leo or one of the elders would later prepare the food. But instead Cristiano walked up to Sergio, laying his kill in front of the Alpha’s feet before dropping onto one knee himself, his head bowed obediently. A gift for the White Alpha. It wasn’t hard to correctly interpret that action.

Sergio had been taken aback the first time, taking way too long to place his hand onto Cristiano’s head and thereby accept the gift. Now he almost expected Cristiano to lead home the hunting party with an animal draped over his shoulder that he would respectfully place in front of his Alpha’s feet. Sergio had been courted before, four years ago by Marcelo and half a year later by Lucas but he had turned down both Omegas. And now he was allowing a Beta to court him. It was unexpected to put it mildly.

The hunting party had returned half an hour ago but strangely without Cristiano who had apparently insisted on carrying his prey alone. Both Toni and Luis refused to tell Sergio what kind of animal it was and the Alpha wondered what could take Cristiano so long. Until now he had usually brought rabbits or foxes as gifts. He waited patiently in front of his cottage while his tribe was preparing itself for a cold night, soft snowflakes falling from the sky. For a while Sergio worried that the snowfall would be getting stronger and hinder Cristiano’s way home but suddenly a familiar figure appeared by the gates of their village.

Toni was already running towards Cristiano but the latter shook his head before the Alpha could help him with his cargo. Sergio forced himself to remain motionless and wait for the Beta to come to him, taking in the deer Cristiano was carrying towards him on from exhaustion trembling legs.

Somehow Cristiano managed a shaky bow before laying the deer to Sergio’s feet. Then he stepped back, his head downcoast and waiting. Sergio was so stunned by the courting gift that it took him a moment to regain his posture. “Well, you never do things half-heartedly, do you, Cris?”

The hunter failed to hide his pleased grin. “A mating bond is not to be taken half-heartedly either. And I have only one chance of courting the man I desire to be my mate.”

“Well said,” Sergio replied. “You should bring the deer to Iker. Though I suspect he is getting annoyed by all the animals you slaughtered for me in the past days.”

The tips of Cristiano’s ears darkened in embarrassment but his grin stayed as he obeyed. Sergio stared after him until another voice came from behind him.

“You should have reassured him with a kiss or at the very least an embrace. He needs you to touch him or he will feel like a failure.”

Sergio quickly glanced over at the Golden Omega. Robert was wearing clothes that Iker and Leo had made for him as a gift, their way of thanking him for helping their tribe. It was a long, flowing white garment that almost reached the ground but in the sunlight, the silhouette of his body was visible underneath.  A way to show off an Omega’s allure without letting it appear indecent.

Sergio let his eyes roam down Robert’s body, lingering on the shadow of long, athletic legs. “You look good in our tribe’s wear,” he offered quietly.

“Thank you,” Robert replied though it sounded merely polite rather than honest. “Leo wove the fabric over the past five days. He must have worked on it day and night.”

Sergio nodded in agreement. “Leo and Iker seem to have taken quite a liking to you.”

“Isn’t this what you wanted?” Robert asked him challengingly. “You sent Gerard and asked me to help save your Omegas. I’m doing that.”

“By warming their beds?” Sergio spat out before he could stop himself.

Robert’s eyes hardened. “Is this jealousy I’m sensing? Remember, Sergio, they aren’t yours.”

Sergio’s hand was around Robert’s throat in an instant, pressing just tight enough to warn the younger man. “You are not to call me by my birth name, Golden Omega. Or have you forgotten your worth?”

Robert didn’t seem fazed by his threat. “I know my worth, Sergio. I’m a chief’s mate and if you dare harming me, you will find all three tribes fighting against you. Even you aren’t foolish enough to risk that.”

He was right of course. The White Tribe was strong enough to fight against both the Golden and the Red Tribe. But if Kuba decided to join Marco and Mats, then the war would be a difficult task. That didn’t mean he would give in so easily. “You are my charge while you are staying here. And I demand that you follow my rules. I don’t care what you once were, to me you are an Omega and I’m the chief, so you will address me as such.”

Robert looked as though he was tempted to spit into Sergio’s face but after a long, tense moment he relaxed a bit and inclined his head. “Very well, White Alpha. I will respect your rules if you respect mine. I came here to help your tribe and I have a suspicion that the Omegas might not be the problem.”

Sergio frowned, his hand dropping from Robert’s neck. “But they are the ones who are dying.”

“It doesn’t mean they are the cause,” Robert argued, his voice softer but no less intense. “Your Tribe has way too many Alphas by now and there isn’t any harmony between them. Gerard and Leo are the only mated Alpha-Omega couple, all other Omegas that died in the past few months were alone.” Robert paused before clarifying, “Lonely.”

“So what you are saying is that an Omega is weak without an Alpha,” Sergio sneered though he knew Robert would protest, the noble fool he was. And Robert didn’t disappoint.

“What I’m saying is that you need to make the Omegas feel comfortable here. And they will never be if their chief looks down upon them.”

Sergio narrowed his eyes. “If Omegas were meant to be equal to Alphas, the Gods would have made them equally strong.”

“Strength isn’t defined by any amount of battles one has won,” Robert replied coldly. “Even Alphas can’t be strong all the time. They need their Omegas to comfort them when their responsibilities become too much for them.”

“No true Alpha should ever need an Omega’s help!” Sergio growled darkly. “All Omegas are good for is being a good fuck and birthing children!”

He wanted Robert to continue arguing, he wanted them to fight and maybe have a reason to hurt him. But suddenly the hardness vanished from Robert’s eyes, replaced by confusion. His voice was much too gentle for this point in their argument. “What happened, Sergio? Why do you hate Omegas so much?”

No one had ever asked Sergio that question and having his own doubts facing him after years of pushing them down, threw the Alpha completely. There was a moment of shock, followed by shame that an Omega had managed to make him look like a fool. Then it all disappeared in seething anger. “You have no right to ask me that!”

He was on Robert in an instant, the Omega pinned down to the ground. There was flicker of something in those blue eyes, not quite fear but close. Still Robert didn’t fight and that was almost more infuriating.

“Hurt me if it makes you feel better, I don’t care.” Robert’s voice was devoid of any emotion but thin like ice just managing to freeze over a deep lake. “But if you want your tribe to survive, you need to face your own demons someday soon.”

Sergio was trembling with the urge to lose himself in violence. It would shake off the doubt Robert’s words had managed to nestle in his mind but it wouldn’t solve his problem with the Omegas. So with great effort Sergio managed to control himself and climb off the man underneath him. “If I did, what would you have me do?”

Robert rose from the ground. “You need to accept comfort.”

Sergio stared at him, wondering if Robert had lost his mind. “I’m in no need of comfort. I’m fine.”

“You are far from fine,” Robert replied instantly. “I don’t know why you abstained from your Omegas’ touching but whatever reason you have, you need to get over it. They need you to let them close, they need to comfort you. Leo has his Alpha mate to turn to but I fear for Iker. And once Cristiano is your mate, he is in danger as well.”

Sergio went still. “Do you think they will die too if I don’t change?”

Robert took a long time to answer. “Yes.”

That one simple word was almost too much to handle for Sergio. Cristiano would be his mate and they were meant to lead the White Tribe to become stronger than ever. And Iker was closer to him than anyone else had ever been. Sergio couldn’t allow them to die. Never.

“What does it mean to let an Omega comfort you when you don’t need it?” The question sounded strange, like it wasn’t meant to ever be asked.

Robert didn’t seem to notice it though. Carefully he offered his hand in a silent request and after a second of hesitation Sergio took it, surprised when Robert pulled him towards the bed.  “Undress.”

“What?” Sergio repeated dumbfounded, his mind jumping to the image of Marco strangling him with his bare hands.

Robert seemed to read his thoughts. “I’d rather cut my own heart out than allow you to take me, White Alpha.”

This wasn’t making any sense. “Then why…?”

“Just undress,” Robert cut him off softly. “You will see.”

Sergio obeyed hesitantly, pulling his tunic up over his head. He fumbled with the string holding his pants together, distracted when he saw Robert pulling up his own fabric.

Sergio had seen him naked before but only as the Red Alpha, never as the Golden Omega. Robert was thinner than he remembered, leaner and less muscle but he still looked far from a traditional Omega. He had a few faint battle scars on his body, more recent ones at the insides of his wrists and tons scars littering his back.

His eyes had too much authority in them and he held his head high in a defiant manner, no trace of submission there. Sergio was positive he shouldn’t be aroused by all of this. Yet his body was tingling, his cock definitely interested.

Robert narrowed his eyes. “Don’t get any ideas, Alpha. I’m not yours to do as you please.”

Sergio smirked as they fell into their familiar dynamic from easier times. They didn’t like each other enough for it to pass as banter but ‘good-natured teasing’ was probably the most fitting term. “Just appreciating the sight.”

Robert pointed to the bed. “Get on it and don’t talk. You tend to rile up my Alpha side when you try to make conversation.”

Sergio let the hidden insult slide and dropped down on the bed, curious what would happen. Robert followed him, lying down on his back and suddenly he grabbed Sergio’s arms firmly and pulled him to his side. One of Sergio’s legs was slung over Robert’s thighs, his hands lying useless and kind of lost on the younger one’s chest. Sergio wanted to say something, maybe a dry joke or a confused question, he would never know. But suddenly Robert’s hand was at the back of his head, pressing him firmly against his own throat.

All coherent thought left Sergio’s mind as his nose inhaled that scent of warmth and home and suddenly he was reminded of his mother rocking him to sleep when he had still been a little boy. He had avoided thinking of her and he tried to pull back now, but Robert’s hand was surprisingly strong, managing to keep him there.

“Don’t fight it,” Robert whispered into his hair. “Just let it happen.”

Sergio tried to ignore him, struggling against the hold but his body was already giving up and sinking deeper into the warmth Robert was offering. His mother’s image vanished when he inhaled deeper, finding a hint of Alpha underneath all that scent but also a hint of deep grief. Sergio didn’t have to ask to know the reason for it.

He went slack against Robert’s side, arousal and contentment warring within him as he gave himself over to the sensation. Robert was right, there was nothing shameful about lying here in the arms of an Omega. He didn’t feel weak at all, instead he felt stronger than ever. “So this is the power of a chief’s mate,” he murmured.

“Cristiano will have that same power once he has become your mate,” Robert replied as he carded his hands through Sergio’s hair. It was oddly relaxing and Sergio closed his eyes, his own hand absentmindedly stroking up and down the Omega’s chest. It would be so easy to drift off into sleep but Sergio felt the sudden urge to repay Robert for his favour. The Golden Omega had bared himself, it felt only fair to do that as well even if was not quite as literal.

“You asked me why I hate Omegas so much. Would you still like to know the answer?”

“Only if you are comfortable with sharing it,” Robert replied.

Sergio chuckled. “I probably won’t get any more comfortable. The reason is my mother.”

Robert’s stroking stopped. “She was an Omega?”

Sergio nodded. “I loved her very much as did my father. He was our chief, the strongest Alpha of our tribe and yet he would lay the whole world to my mother’s feet.” He broke off, not sure if he could continue but Robert helped him along.

“What did she do?”

Sergio went rigid and he was aware that his grip on Robert’s hip was so tight that it would probably leave bruises but the younger one didn’t comment on it. “She slept around. My father found her in another Alpha’s bed after a feast. Turned out she had been sleeping with three other Alphas as well. My father was so upset that he drowned himself in the mountain lake a day later.”

His thoughts were dark with fury again but Robert pushed his face deeper into his neck and the scent of the Omega chased away that veil of red. “I’m sorry,” Robert offered quietly.

Sergio swallowed. “I swore myself that I would never let an Omega ruin me like that. Even if I took on a mate someday, I would never let them so close to me.”

Robert moved slightly so he was hovering above Sergio’s face. “Then that means you have condemned yourself to a life of loneliness.”

“I’d rather live in loneliness than die of a broken heart,” Sergio replied.

Robert shook his head. “Bad things do happen, White Alpha. But you shouldn’t judge all Omegas for the faults of one. Or do you think Leo could ever betray Gerard?”

Sergio tried imagining it. “No, I can’t see that happening. Not as long as Gerard loves him.”

Robert smiled. “Exactly. And a true Alpha’s love is forever, just like a true Omega’s loyalty. There isn’t any weakness in that.”

And Sergio decided to believe him this one time.

 

***

 

Time was torture, Cristiano decided a week later.

When you just lived your life with no fixed point in sight, the days seemed to pass by in record speed but now that he was simmering with excitement for the next gathering, the days were dragging endlessly.

He would be engaged to Sergio that night and yet there was something he still needed to tell the Alpha beforehand if he didn’t want the gathering to end in disaster. Until one or two weeks ago Cristiano had been terrified of confessing his greatest sin to Sergio but now things had changed. Sergio had changed. Cristiano wasn’t naïve enough to believe that it was only because of the feelings the Alpha harboured for him, no. He knew it was just as much the influence of the Golden Omega and Cristiano vowed to himself that he would make it up to him somehow.

There were only ten days left until the gathering and Cristiano could feel that now was the time to tell Sergio the truth. He would probably be upset at first but Cristiano had had his reasons and he was sure the Alpha would eventually understand.

The sun had long disappeared on the horizon, darkness setting in and Cristiano eyed the bundle of herbs on his bedside. He usually took them to keep his body in shape for his daily business as a warrior but not any longer, not unless Sergio asked him to. This was the fourth dose that he purposely skipped and his body was finally revealing its greatest weakness. He could feel his usually so stoic control slipping, his mind hazy as the fever began to take hold of his body.

The experience was scary and completely unfamiliar to Cristiano but he had to go through it. For Sergio.

He exited his cottage and began to make his way to the one that belonged to Sergio. It was much larger than any house he had ever seen but he was so used to it that he barely noticed it. Tonight though it seemed to tower over him and he felt anxious by the time he passed the guards to enter Sergio’s cottage.

The Alpha was sitting by the small fire. His eyes seemed to glow slightly red in its light and he jerked up his head in surprise when he saw Cristiano entering.

“It’s late, you should be in bed. You will be among the scouts tomorrow, so you have an exhausting day ahead.” Cristiano stepped closer though, his hands moving to his front to undo the robe he was wearing. Sergio’s gaze dropped down to follow the movement with slight alarm. “What are you doing?”

“There is something important I need to tell you,” Cristiano replied, his voice wavering with nerves. “And it has to be tonight, otherwise you won’t believe me.”

Sergio frowned. “Alright.” He stepped away from the fire, taking only a few steps closer and the scent of aroused Alpha hit Cristiano so hard that his knees buckled. Desire surged through his body so fast that made him even dizzier than he already was, his cock hardening between his thighs.

Sergio was beside him in an instant, trying to pull him up by his arms but all it accomplished was to make Cristiano lean against him for support. He could barely think but when he stared up into the Alpha’s eyes, he realized that the red glimmer was still there. It wasn’t a trick of the light, Sergio was having _a rut_.

“I should leave,” Cristiano managed to get out but it sounded like a question and his entire body convulsed at the wrongness of the words. His Alpha was here and there was nowhere else he should go. His Alpha was suffering and Cristiano could make it better, he couldn’t leave!

Sergio let out a deep growl, his grip tightening. “No. _Stay!”_

The use of the Alpha voice was unexpected and Cristiano let out a surprised gasp when the tension left his own body and he sagged even further against Sergio’s strong form. Suddenly there was a pair of lips on his in a hard kiss and instinctively Cristiano’s mouth parted to let his future mate in. Their kiss was messy, Sergio taking control with a ferocity he usually only displayed on the battlefield. Soon Cristiano’s back was pressed against the unyielding ground, Sergio on top of him while they were moving in a slow rhythm. The Alpha’s hard cock was rubbing against Cristiano’s thigh at first but then he aligned his hips with Cristiano’s and suddenly their cocks were rubbing against each other.

The dark-haired warrior let out a desperate keen, all the objections that had been on his tongue disappearing at the overwhelming feeling of his Alpha above him and all he could do was hang on as Sergio sped up.

Still Cristiano forced himself to think of the Gods and their rules, somehow managing to break their kiss and whisper. “We can’t! We need to stay pure for the ceremony!”

Sergio groaned but he let up, about to climb off Cristiano’s body when all of a sudden he froze, his nostrils flaring. “Your scent…”

Cristiano swallowed. “This is what I came here for. Because you shouldn’t find out during the purity ritual, I wanted to tell you myself.” He parted his legs as wide as he could to reveal the slick trickling out of his hole and Sergio looked down, his eyes widening when he finally caught on. Cristiano took a deep breath and confirmed, “I am an Omega. I always have been.”

Sergio reeled back but that was to be expected. “But how? You are a Beta, I know you have been! You never had a heat before, I would have known!”

“I did have a heat once,” Cristiano corrected him, keeping his voice gentle in order not to spook the irritated Alpha even more. “I was sixteen and not even a warrior yet. Iker had just been appointed our healer and I was helping him collect herbs when the first wave hit me. We were all alone and fortunately he knew what to do. I begged him to make it go away and never tell another soul, so he brought me to the Holy Tree where no one would find me and there he tied me up without food and water until my body was so weakened that it couldn’t hold up the heat any longer.”

He could see recognition flick across Sergio’s deep red eyes. “The two of you were gone for three days. The search parties couldn’t find you, we thought you were dead. When you returned, you told us that you had fallen down the great waterfall and got lost in the unknown territory.”

“A lie,” Cristiano admitted. He tensed when he saw the shock in Sergio’s eyes making way for raw anger.

“So you took herbs to hide what you are? You should have told us the truth!”

Cristiano flinched, his stupid Omega instincts making his stomach clench painfully at the realization that he had disappointed his Alpha. “I know. But I so desperately wanted to be a warrior. And I couldn’t stand the thought of people looking down upon me for who I was.”

Sergio growled. “But this _is_ who you are! You are an Omega and it was the Gods’ will that you mate and birth children instead of risking your life on the battlefield!”

Somewhere in the back of his mind Cristiano realized that this conversation was going down a dangerous path just like he had feared in his worst nightmares but he pushed it away because Sergio was only angry that Cristiano had kept it a secret for so many years. He had said that he didn’t mind that Cristiano was submissive and that he would allow him to keep being a warrior. He had meant it. Right? “I’m sorry, Sergio, I…”

He cried out at the hard slap across his face but he had no time to recover when Sergio’s hand curled tightly around his throat, cutting off his air supply. “Most Omegas are dead and our tribe is at the brink of extinction! We desperately need Omegas to breed and you just hid like a coward?!”

The accusation hurt more than a slap could ever do but Cristiano was still ashamed of the tears burning in his eyes. “I’m sorry, Sergio, please.”

Sergio let out a furious hiss, his fingers digging into the skin and probably leaving visible bruises. “DO NOT CALL ME THAT!” Cristiano winced as Sergio shook him so hard that the back of his head hit the ground hard. “You are an Omega, you don’t deserve to call me by my name!”

Shame burned in Cristiano’s stomach but he whispered obediently. “Yes, Alpha, I’m sorry!”

“I don’t care!” Sergio snapped back but he stood up. Cristiano gasped when Sergio didn’t let go of him, lifting him up from the ground as though he wasn’t the same height. It would have been impressing if Cristiano wasn’t so terrified.

He expected to be thrown against a wall or out of the cottage but instead he was thrown onto the bed with Sergio pinning him down immediately.

Cristiano froze at the dark look in the Alpha’s eyes and a horrid suspicion cemented in his mind. Surely Sergio wouldn’t…?

“You really thought you could deceive me forever? This is my tribe and I don’t tolerate lies, least of all from a worthless Omega!” Cristiano flinched again but Sergio wasn’t done. “I shouldn’t have listened to Robert, all of you are only worth one thing. To be fucked like the sluts you are, to be bred until you can’t even tell whose spawn you’re carrying.”

Cristiano shook his head desperately. “No, Alpha, I will never lie to you again, I promise! I will give you as many children as you want and I will never take up a sword again, just please don’t talk like that.”

But Sergio laughed manically. “You think I still want you as a mate? After the things you have done? I’d rather kill you instead of marrying you!”

Now Cristiano couldn’t hold back the tears any longer and he tried to pry Sergio’s fingers away from his throat though it was in vain. “No, please! I promise to be good!”

Finally Sergio let go, some of his fury dampening. The small grin still looked vicious though. “I told you, there is only one thing an Omega is good for. We should make you a proper bitch, don’t you think?”

Cristiano’s guts froze in horror and he tried to trash under the Alpha, his fists hitting against Sergio’s chest though the latter didn’t budge an inch. “No, Alpha, please don’t! Please just…!”

_“Quiet and don’t move!”_ Sergio roared and Cristiano’s lips pressed together before the words had even registered. He felt like he was drowning in his own mind as he tried to keep on fighting but his body just lay there relaxed and pliant.

The Alpha sat back and started undressing himself hurriedly, throwing his clothes carelessly to the side and revealing his body. He was still hard and the red of his rut was returning to his eyes. “I have always dreamed about fucking an Omega. Never like this but I won’t complain, you need to be punished.”

He pushed Cristiano’s thighs apart harshly and without warning a tongue thrust deep into Cristiano’s hole. The Omega went rigid but no sound left his lips, the Alpha voice keeping his mouth firmly shut. Some naïve part of him wanted to believe even now that Sergio was preparing him to make the punishment bearable but then Sergio pulled back to lick his lips and whisper, “Omegas really taste as amazing as they say. I can smell your heat coming up. What a pity that you won’t get to enjoy it.” He was back at Cristiano’s entrance, slipping the index finger of each hand in and pulling at the walls to widen his channel.

Pain shot through Cristiano’s body at being stretched for the first time and he tensed when Sergio’s tongue dove back in, burying itself as deep as possible. It seemed to take forever until the Alpha finally pulled back again, the lower half of his face covered in slick but a delighted grin on his lips. “Gods, you taste amazing, bitch! I almost regret having to punish you. But first we will make you feel good, won’t we?” He didn’t wait for a response while Cristiano could only frown because wasn’t this the punishment?

Sergio seemed to read his thoughts. “This isn’t punishment. I told you, Omegas are born to be fucked, so I’m only giving you what the Gods always intended for you.”

Somehow Cristiano managed to flinch violently, his legs shaking as he tried to close them as though he could protect his virginity so easily. Sergio chuckled. “Always the fighter. _Turn around!”_

Cristiano did even as he sobbed with fear. Somehow not seeing Sergio was even worse because he was totally unprepared for the hands grabbing his hips and hauling him up onto all fours. “Hmm, you are so wet for me, little Omega. I bet you can take me without pain.”

The bead dipped as Sergio moved, draping himself over Cristiano’s back and the Omega had a second of warning when he felt the head of Sergio’s cock at this entrance before Sergio pushed forward.

Sergio was wrong, there was pain. So much that Cristiano would have screamed if he could as he was split in two. Sergio was large even for an Alpha and Cristiano’s virgin channel was tight. The Alpha let out a grunt and pulled out halfway, then he pushed in even harder, burying himself to the hilt.

Cristiano managed a choked off sob at the all-consuming pain, his body burning in agony while Sergio set up a hard rhythm. The sounds of Sergio’s moans and the slapping of skin against skin filled the cottage while Cristiano was crying silently. Soon his knees gave out under him and he collapsed onto the bed but Sergio didn’t stop. The surroundings were swimming as Cristiano lost himself in the pain but he was snapped back to awareness by the hand twisting between his hips and the sheets as it wrapped tightly around his soft cock.

Cristiano winced as Sergio used his other hand to pull him back onto his knees and started to stroke him. “I’m doing this for you, Cris, you should enjoy yourself.” When Cristiano’s only reply was a whimper, he added, “Let’s try again. _I want you to get hard for me, Omega.”_

Cristiano’s eye widened when his whole body tingled with arousal. It was shallow and forced but enough to make his hole leak slick again and his cock harden in Sergio’s hands.

The Alpha chuckled. “That’s better. Such a good Omega.”

Cristiano hated himself for the pleased summersault his stomach did at the Alpha’s praise. Sergio’s thrusts were pushing him deeper into the Alpha’s hand and it only took a few more seconds before Sergio came, shooting his semen into the Omega’s body.

The feeling of being marked inside was enough to make Cristiano wretch but then the Alpha’s knot was swelling inside him and the Omega whimpered at being filled to the brim. Sergio took a moment to come down from his climax but then he continued stroking Cristiano’s cock and ordered, “ _Now you can come for me.”_

Cristiano spilled instantly, his cock throbbing with pain as it tried to pull up as much seed as it could to please their Alpha. At least Sergio finally let go of him and Cristiano gladly fell into the arms of darkness.

 

***

 

When he woke up, his entire body was aching.

Enough time had passed that Sergio had been ready to pull out, but it was still night and the Alpha was still at his bedside, pulling on the clothes he usually wore at daytime.

“Get up, Omega, your punishment is waiting for you.”

Cristiano shivered in fear but he didn’t dare to object. It would have been futile anyway, Sergio could always use his Alpha voice again.

He reached for his robe on the ground – it seemed like a lifetime ago that he had come here willingly – but Sergio shook his head. “No, you won’t be needing that. Let the tribe see you for what you really are.” To give his words meaning, he looked down at Cristiano’s legs and when the Omega followed his gaze, he saw that his backside was red and a mix of dried come and slick painting his thighs.

Sergio chuckled. “Come now, the tribe is probably wondering why I ordered them to gather in the middle of the night.”

He left the cottage then and Cristiano had no choice but to follow him, each step making the pain flare up stronger. Outside the whole tribe had indeed gathered at the foot of the hill on which Sergio’s cottage was built. Some of them had torches in their hands to light up the night and Cristiano could see confusion on their faces that seemed to get stronger when they saw him coming out of Sergio’s house stark naked.

Sergio gripped Cristiano’s wrist and pulled him forward harshly, his voice breaking the silence of the quiet night. “Tonight I have come to know of a crime that this man has permitted against the Gods. He came to me, knowing that I was under the influence of my rut and offered himself.”

Cristiano jerked, his head turning to the Alpha at his side. “That’s not what…”

_“Silence!”_ Sergio shouted and the words died on Cristiano’s tongue. Even the crowd that had started murmuring went totally quiet. “The man I trusted enough to take as my mate on the next gathering took away my purity.”

Shocked faces stared back at Cristiano and he dropped his head to avoid seeing the contempt in his friend’s eyes.

Sergio continued speaking. “But I might have forgiven him, thinking he was just a slave to his own desire. No, the loss of my purity is not what I called all of you here for. Because this man has committed an even greater crime.” He paused to take in the anticipation. “Cristiano is an Omega.” He shifted his gaze to said man, setting the crowd free from the compulsion of his Alpha voice. Instantly loud chatter broke out and most of them looked at the pair in disbelief.

It was Gerard who gave voice to their doubts. “That is not possible. Cris was one of my warriors for several years, he never went into heat.”

Before Sergio could respond, another man argued. “Your mate doesn’t go into heat anymore either. Perhaps Cristiano is infertile as well.”

Between them Lionel flinched but he didn’t pay them any mind, he just looked at Cristiano with a deep frown. It was obvious that he refused to believe in Sergio’s accusations but was afraid to ask for proof.

Cristiano held his gaze, hoping to convey with his eyes that not all of this was the truth. But Sergio cut into the fight. “No, he is not. He took herbs to supress his heats and hide his scent for years.” His expression hardened. “You shouldn’t have helped him, Iker. His nature was given to him by the Gods and neither of you had any right to try making him into something that he isn’t.”

In the crowd’s midst Iker swallowed and dropped his gaze to the ground. “I know, Alpha. I apologize that I didn’t tell you. Cris was so desperate to be a warrior, I just wanted to help him.”

“Your loyalty to your friend honours you,” Sergio replied. “But I can’t overlook this. A healer is meant to be honest with his chief and I can’t trust you any longer, at least for now. I strip you of your position as our tribe healer. That is punishment enough I think.”

Shocked gasps went through the crowd but no one protested as it was a mild punishment. Iker drew up his shoulders but he nodded. “I accept whatever you see fit, Alpha.”

Sergio looked almost relieved that Iker didn’t make a scene. Then he turned back to Cristiano. “You though forced yourself on your chief, thereby preventing him from ever taking on a mate. You denied the gift our Gods gave you by hiding your true nature. And you forced an innocent to partake in your crimes. There is only one judgement I can give.” Sergio’s eyes hardened and Cristiano recoiled, knowing the verdict even before Sergio’s voice echoed through the night.

“Death.”

If the tribe was shocked before, it was nothing compared to now. There were several loud cries and when Cristiano managed to look up again, he saw several gazes of sympathy on him. But no one would come to his rescue. Because this was their chief and his decision was hard but just.

Cristiano closed his eyes in defeat when suddenly a hand touched his shoulder. When he looked up, he saw Robert though the younger man wasn’t looking at him but Sergio. “Yes, he did wrong in trying to hide his true nature. But his fear doesn’t deserve to be paid back with his life.”

Gratitude filled Cristiano’s heart though he knew that Sergio wouldn’t relent on his decision. Indeed, the Alpha stepped closer warningly. “What about my purity? Doesn’t he deserve to die for raping me?”

Robert flinched back at that. “I don’t believe that, Sergio. I know Cris, he wouldn’t risk your marriage like this.”

Sergio grabbed Cristiano’s arms, pulling him forward harshly until the Omega stumbled into his arms, holding him immobile so Robert got a good look at his behind. “You know nothing, Golden Omega! You think you can spend a few weeks with my people and know them inside out? You almost had me wrapped around your finger, I will give you that, but now I know that you didn’t come here out of the kindness of your heart. If you had wanted to help us, you would have told me that one of my warriors was an Omega.”

Robert looked at Cristiano for a long moment before replying, “It was his choice alone. I didn’t have the right to make that decision for him.”

Cristiano was just as stunned as Sergio, the Alpha’s voice hard with anger. “You knew? You knew that he is an Omega and didn’t tell me?”

“The signs were all there,” Robert replied. “He could hide his scent but he couldn’t hide his behaviour. If you were a good and considerate leader, you would have noticed it as well.”

Robert had barely finished his sentence when Sergio struck him across the face. The impact was so hard that Robert stumbled, his lip bleeding and a bruise forming on his cheek but he took it quietly.

“Do not dare to speak to me like that” Sergio hissed. “You might not belong to my people but I demand that you show me the respect that I deserve.”

Robert grinned and it looked morbid with half of his teeth coated in blood. “I just did.”

Cristiano knew that it was a big mistake. Problem was, Robert probably knew it as well and had still decided to say it. He could only admire such courage even if he wished Robert would just stop because there was no changing Sergio’s mind, especially not with insulting him.

Sergio’s eyes were murderous. “ _Enough._ ” Robert flinched at the use of the Alpha tone and even though they had probably seen it coming, several people gasped in shock. Using the Alpha voice against another chief’s mate was cause alone for war.

Sergio seemed unfazed. “I can’t punish you for your disrespectful behaviour but Gods, I would have enough ideas. You will not speak another word until I’m done with the traitor. Don’t make me use my Alpha voice again.”

Robert looked ready to protest but there was nothing he could do. Everything he said would only make matter worse instead of helping Cristiano in any way. Sergio turned to Luis who was standing by the entrance to his cottage. “Get me my sword, I will make it quick.”

The Alpha was about to obey when suddenly Iker pushed forward, falling to his knees in front of Sergio. “Please, Alpha, I beg of you to show mercy. Cristiano is one of us and a good man. You are right that he should be punished but not like this, not with death.”

Sergio stiffened though the anger in his eyes dulled a bit. “Don’t make it harder on than it already is. There is no place for liars and rapists in our tribe.”

“Then banish him,” Iker replied. “Expel him from our tribe but please, just let him live. You are not a murder.”

Once Sergio had set his mind to something, it was almost impossible to convince him otherwise, but to Cristiano’s surprise Sergio seemed to consider it. He stared at Iker for a long moment but eventually he sighed. “Fine. If it so important to you, then I won’t kill him.”

Cristiano trembled with relief. “Thank you, Alpha.”

But Sergio’s eyes were cold when he turned to him. “I didn’t do it for you.” He raised his voice so everyone could hear him. “I will bring you to the border myself. You will never set foot onto our territory again and if you do, you will be treated like an enemy, do you understand?”

Cristiano shivered. “I understand.” It was the only reply he could give, Sergio’s dark gaze not permitting him to say anything else.

Sergio pulled him along on the way to the gates of the village, the crowd parting silently for them. But after only a few steps, Sergio stiffened and when Cristiano looked back, he saw that Robert was following them.

Sergio gave him a warning look. “Stay back. I will do this alone.”

“You are not my chief,” Robert retorted. “I will go with you or you have to force my will onto you. But be assured that I would tell my tribe the second I got home.”

Sergio growled but there was nothing he could do. “Fine, then come with us.”

Cristiano kept his head down as Sergio resumed walking, the eyes of their whole tribe on him. He couldn’t speak and argue part of Sergio’s claims because his Alpha had ordered him to be silent. He should probably be grateful that Sergio didn’t intend to kill him any longer but he couldn’t bring himself to feel anything but sad.

All his friends thought he had not only lied to them but also forced himself on their chief. And the Gods hated him for rejecting the path they had laid out for him. There was nothing ahead for him but an existence defined by shame.

Sergio led them up the mountain path, away from not only their own tribe but also the other three. Because to be exiled meant to be alone forever. Cristiano’s heart sank at the thought and he forced himself to focus on the path and not step on a loose rock accidentally. Robert was following close behind and every time Cristiano wavered – either losing his balance or wincing under the pain of his bloody feet – Robert would place a gentle hand to his back or whisper at him that he had almost made it.

Several hours must have passed by the time they reached the statue of Moonlight, one of their ancestors. Legend had it that he had stood here at this place when his eyes first fell on the beautiful lands that now lay behind them and he declared that it would be the new home for his descendants. The tribes worshipped him in their own villages these days and barely anyone ever came up to his statue.

Sergio jerked his head towards the feet of the statue. “Stand there and wrap your arms around the stone.”

Cristiano frowned but he obeyed, his body shivering in fear when he passed Sergio. But the Alpha just waited until Cristiano was in the position he had ordered.

From behind them Robert asked, “What are you doing, Sergio?”

The White Alpha pulled a piece of robe from underneath his tunic and started tying Cristiano’s wrists firmly to the statue. “I promised Iker not to kill him and I value Iker too much to break my promise to him,” Sergio explained with a vicious smile. “But nature will do it for me.”

Cristiano froze in horror and he wanted to scream and beg for his life but he couldn’t. His mouth remained firmly sealed.

Robert appeared beside him, an equally shocked expression on his face as he tried to pull Sergio away. “You can’t mean this! Your people think you will banish him!”

Sergio tore his arm free. “And they will believe it until they die. Why did you think I insisted on coming up here alone?”

Robert let out a growl. “I won’t let you leave him here. You are not my chief, you can’t force me to just let him die.”

Sergio smiled. “I was hoping you would say that. Tell me, Robert, how will your tribe know what happened here if you can’t tell them?” He didn’t give Robert any time to take in that ominous statement before he pushed him down onto the ground. Cristiano was forced to watch helplessly as the compulsion of the Alpha voice focused on the Golden Omega.

_“You will return to the Golden Tribe right now. And you will never speak of this day to anyone, do you hear me, Omega?”_

Robert trembled violently and Cristiano could see the panic in his mind as he was forced to obey. “Yes, Alpha.”

Sergio let go of him then and Robert rose shakily from the ground. For almost a minute he tried fighting it, his body doubling over and stumbling for- and backwards. Then he finally gave up the useless fight and dragged himself over to the path they had come from.

Sergio’s gaze followed him to make sure he wouldn’t try fighting the command again but eventually his eyes settled on Cristiano. They were all alone now in the dark of the night, only the silver light of the full moon illuminating their surroundings.

Sergio stepped closer, his fingers stroking over Cristiano’s chin. “What a shame. If you had been honest from the start, I would have loved fucking you as often as I could. Now no one will get to have you.”

With his free hand he drew his sword and Cristiano barely had time to wonder what he was doing before it slashed across his side. A pained yelp escaped his lips and he would have tumbled onto the ground hadn’t it been for the ropes catching on some part of the stone. Warm, dark blood dripped from the long gash, coating his thigh where he was already covered in other bodily fluids.

Sergio cleaned his sword by the nearest tuft of grass and sheathed it again. “Let’s see how long the wolves will take to pick up the scent of blood.”

Cristiano whimpered in horror, his entire body shaking but Sergio didn’t spare him another look and just went back the way they had been coming from.

His throat still wasn’t working as Sergio had not lifted the ban of his command but he managed a few broken sobs and whimpers. But there was no use. No one lived up here and even if he could scream, it most likely wouldn’t even reach a human’s ear. The nearest civilization was the White Village and even that was a good two hours away.

The first hour passed and then another. Eventually Cristiano found the strength to cry. For his life as well as all the things and people he had lost. He would die up here, either starving to death or being torn apart by wild animals. Cristiano lost all tracks of time. His wound had stopped bleeding but the iron scent was still strong, even for a human nose like his. The horizon in the distance was turning brighter by the time there was finally a noise.

A deep animalistic growl.

Cristiano froze and he tried his best to crane his head backwards, instantly wishing that he hadn’t. A large grey wolf was trotting up the path and he wasn’t alone. Two more followed, then a smaller brown one. The first wolf licked his lips hungrily.

Cristiano whimpered as they came closer and he tried throwing himself against his restraints but the robe was too thick. There was no getting away.

They circled him, taking in his weakened state before realizing that he was alone and no danger to any of them. Then they pounced. Cristiano’s knees buckled when the first wolf jumped onto his shoulders and sharp teeth tore through the skin on his neck. The brown wolf readied herself to jump him from the side, her intention to go for his vulnerable throat clear to see in her eyes and Cristiano instinctively shut his own.

Instead of pain there was a yelp and he blinked his eyes open to see the brown wolf on her side, trying to bite off the arrow buried in her flank. The other wolves let go of Cristiano to face whatever threat was coming but Cristiano was too weak to move.  He saw another arrow strike down the largest wolf before the remaining ones fled as fast as they could, the two injured ones hurrying to follow them. Then a shadow crouched down beside the Omega and he looked up into a familiar face.

Kuba.

The Black Alpha’s eyes were worried as he placed a comforting hand onto Cristiano’s shoulder. “It’s over, Omega. You are safe now.”

Cristiano whimpered, the words not really registering with him because he didn’t understand what was happening. Another man appeared at Cristiano’s other side, several inches taller than Kuba but leaner. An unusual scent hit Cristiano’s nose and then he finally recognized Gigi.

“We need to get him to Miro. He looks about ready to pass out from exhaustion.” Without waiting for an answer from his chief, the dark-haired Alpha bent down to slide his arms under Cristiano’s body and pick him up, the Omega belatedly noticing that Kuba had cut him free from the robe. When Gigi turned, Cristiano finally realized the third person that had come to his rescue and he almost thought that he was hallucinating from the blood loss when he saw the man swaying dangerously on his feet.

Robert was sweat-soaked and covered in bruises as though he had fallen many times on his way. He only managed to hold Cristiano’s gaze for a split-second, just enough time for the tension to leave his body as he realized that he hadn’t been too late, then he collapsed right where he stood.

Kuba was beside him in an instant and Cristiano was horrified to see the trickle of blood running down from his nose. Kuba hauled Robert up, pushing his nose against the Alpha-turned-Omega’s throat in a way two Alphas usually comforted each other. “Hang in there, Robert. You were magnificent, I’m so proud of you.”

There was no telling if Robert had heard him, but Cristiano could only marvel at the realization that somehow Robert had managed the impossible and overcome the Alpha voice. Judging by the state he was in, it had been a struggle for life and death but somehow he had dragged himself to the nearest of the three other clans and alerted the Black Alpha.

The gratitude was too much to handle and Cristiano lost his grip on consciousness as well. The last things that he was aware of were the scents of the three Alphas who had saved him.

Of safety.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave comments and/or kudos.  
> Any form of feedback is highly appreciated.
> 
> I feel so bad for what I did to poor Cris. But I promise you, his story is far from over - in fact the next one will start his recovery because he derserves so much better!  
> Also, I hadn't planned on it but I think Leo and Gerard deserve their own part now, don't they?


End file.
